MOON
by EcrirePourVivre
Summary: En arrivant sur le quai du Poudlard Express, Remus Lupin se doutait que sa vie allait basculer. Mais... A CE POINT ? Que voulez vous... la vie est un cheval a bascule. (OS. Tranches de vies. Possibilité de devenir un TS.)
1. Chapter 1

MOON

1 SEPTEMBRE 1971

Remus inspira un grand coup. Ses muscles se resserrèrent autour de la sangle de sa valise.

Si on pouvait concéder l'appellation de valise à cette espèce de chose qui tenait en un morceau par il ne savait quel miracle.

A vrai dire, il n'avait pas vraiment fier allure, planté au milieu du quai 9/trois quart, dans ses vêtement élimés, et son constant air fatigué au visage.

Il était seul. Ses parents n'avaient pas pu -pas voulu ?- se déplacer pour l'accompagner.

Il secoua légèrement la tête. Cela faisait presque dix minutes qu'il était figé devant le train, et certains commençaient déjà à lui lancer quelques regards.

Il s'approcha d'un des wagons d'un pas peu assuré, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas se faire remarquer.

Même si, bon, pour ça, il aurait pû mieux se débrouiller que bousculer un garçon de son âge et de s'écrouler au sol avec le susdit garçon.

Il se releva d'un bond, rouge comme une tomate bien mûre. Sa "valise" avait échapper de très peu à l'éclatement au sol sous le choc.

Encore un miracle.

Cependant le garçon furieux à ses pieds était nettement moins miraculeux.

"Tu ne pouvais pas faire attention à où tu mettais les pieds ?!"

Rémus marmonna une foule d'excuse incompréhensible, levant timidement les yeux.

A côté de son interlocuteur, il ressemblait à un pauvre SDF. Là où lui portait des vieux vêtements qui avaient autrefois appartenu à son père, l'autre était engoncé dans une tenue des plus coûteuse. Il avait un port de tête digne, et même étalé comme il l'était sur la chaussé, un maintien d'aristocrate.

Bafouillant toujours à tort et à travers, il recula légèrement, avant de faire volte face et de se réfugier dans le wagon. Il pouvait sentir distinctement le regard brûlant du jeune homme sur sa nuque.

Fantastique.

Il n'était même pas encore arrivé à Poudlard qu'il s'était fait un ennemi visiblement pourvu de moyen financier, et, il était prêt à le parier, des appuis au Ministère.

FELICITATION REMUS LUPIN.  
CE TROPHEE DU PLUS GROS BLAIREAU TE REVIENS DE DROIT.

C'est le teintg rouge vif qu'il se traîna dans un compartiment vide, sa "valise" à la main.

Voilà.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à se rouler en boule sur le siège et prier pour que personne ne rentre JAMAIS dans ce compartiment là.

Jamais.

Jamais, jamais, jam-

"Bonjours, je peux m'asseoir ici ?"

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON.

"Oui. Bien sûr."

Il fut surpris par le calme de sa propre voix.

L'autre garçon lui adressa un franc sourire et se laissa tomber sur la banquette en face de lui.

Il était un peu grassouillet, l'air très peu sûr de lui.

Peut être même encore plus que ne l'était Remus.

C'est un exploit.

Un silence assez pesant prit place. Le garçon grassouillet commença à se tordre les mains, pas très à l'aise.

Il finit par avoir un peu pitié de lui. Même si lui aimait le silence, il pouvait parfaitement comprendre que ce ne soit pas le cas de tout le monde.

"Je m'appelle Remus."

Le sourire réapparut miraculeusement sur les lèvres de son "colocataire de compartiment".

"Peter. Je veux dire, je m'appelle Peter ! C'est mon nom. Enfin, mon nom en entier, ce serait plutôt Peter William Pettigrew ! J'aime bien, William. Je pense que j'aurais préféré que ce soit mon premier nom."

Remus retint un soupir de désespoir. Il était tombé sur un bavard. Adieu, silence.

"Tu penses que tu vas être réparti dans quelle maison ? s'enthousiasma le susnommé Peter.

\- Je n'en ai... aucune idée."

Ne pas relancer le dialogue. Ne pas relancer le dialo-

"Moi, je pense que je finirais à Poutsouffle. C'est vrai, regarde moi. Je ne suis pas assez intelligent pour un Serdaigle -regarde, j'ai même mis des chaussettes différentes ce matin, sans faire attention-, pas assez ambitieux pour un Serpentard - la preuve, je me vois à Poutsouffle-, et ne parlons même pas de mon courage inexistant. Mais j'aimerais être à Gryffondor. C'est la meilleure maison, pas vrai ?"

Remus n'eut même pas le temps de répondre.

"De toute façon, tout, du moment que ce n'est pas Serpentard. Les Serpentard, ils font peur."

Cette fois, Peter le regarda droit dans les yeux, attendant visiblement une surenchère de sa part.

"Certes, murmura t-il."

Ravi de son approbation, son camarade reparti dans sa diatribe. Remus finit par décrocher, se contentant de bref hochement de tête.

Il sut juste que quand le train se mit en marche, il était à présent question de Chocogrenouille.

"T'en penses quoi ? demanda joyeusement Peter."

Pris de cours, Remus le regarda, bouche ouverte.

"Euh, commença t-il. Le... chocolat, c'est bon..."

Pitié. Faites que le sujet soit toujours les Chocogrenouilles.

"Tout à fait ! s'exclama Peter.'

Tu es un génie Remus.

Alors qu'il commençait tout juste à s'habituer à la diarrhée verbale de son camarade, la porte du compartiment se rouvrit sur deux nouveaux arrivants.

DES GENS.

...

DONT LE GARCON QU'IL A BOUSCULE.

Il se tassa dans sa banquette.

"On peut s'asseoir ? demanda le garçon au lunette ronde."

Sauf qu'il s'était déjà assis avant d'avoir posé la question.

L'autre l'imita aussitôt.

En s'asseillant à côté de Remus.

Et en lui jetant un regard de côté.

Un regard qui disait "je te reconnais, uhuh".

Remus devint une boule recroquevillé en position foetale.

Foetumus.

Peter lui jeta un regard d'appel à l'aide, visiblement désireux de relancer la conversation, mais n'osant pas le faire lui même.

Mais Remus ne tenta rien, tout occupé qu'il était à fusionner avec la banquette.

"Un conseil, s'exclama finalement son voisin immédiat. Ne vous approchez surtout pas du gars aux cheveux gras.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda ausitôt Peter dont la pauvre langue n'avait pas pu s'exprimer depuis trente secondes.

\- C'est un futur Serpentard, répondit le garçon aux lunettes d'un ton grave.

\- Et c'est mal ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Rémus."

Il se fustiga mentalment quand trois paires de yeux ronds se tournèrent vers lui.

"Très, dit finalement le garçon qu'il avait bousculé d'un ton sentencieux."

Un certain silence tomba dans le compartiment.

"En fait, s'exclama finalement le garçon aux lunettes. Je m'appelle James Potter.

\- Sirius Black, dit simplement l'autre garçon."

Remus tenta une nouvelle fois de disparaître. Son père lui avait fait tout un discours sur la sinistre réputation des Black quand il avait sû que l'un d'entre eux serait à Poudlard en même temps que son fils. Pour le terminer par un "mefie toi de lui comme de la peste, mon fils".

POURQUOI.  
A T-IL.  
FALLUT.  
QUE CE SOIT LUI QU'IL BOUSCULE.

"Tu es un Black ? s'exclama Peter avec un tact de toute beauté.

\- Quand on est poli, on se présente en retour, gromella Sirius. Je n'ai pas choisi mon nom de famille, ce n'est pas la peine de me regarder avec ces yeux d'elfes de maison."

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, Remus vit Peter à court de mots.

"P-Peter. Peter Pettigrew."

Puis les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

Ainsi, sa tentative de disparition dans la banquette avait échouée.

"Rémus Lupin, murmura t-il."

Sirius lui lança un regard plein d'affliction devant sa pauvre voix.

C'est finalement James qui brisa le début de gêne qui s'installait.

"Qui part à la recherche du chariot de bonbon avec moi ?"

Sirius fut sur pieds en deux secondes.

"Moi ! Bien EVIDEMMENT !"

Peter s'empressa de se lever aussi, tout sautillant à l'idée des montagnes de sucreries qui l'attendraient au bout de son périple.

"J-je surveille les valises, marmonna Remus."

Les trois autres lui lancèrent un regard.

James haussa les épaules.

"Comme tu veux."

Et ils sortirent tout les trois.

ooOooOoo

Remus rouvrit lentement les yeux. Il s'était affalé contre la vitre de son compartiment et dormait jusqu'à la comme un bébé. Ce qui l'avait reveillé, c'était l'arrivé à destination du Poudlard Express. Il se redressa d'un coup, faisant sursauter son voisin -Peter- qui le croyait encore endormi. Ses yeux s'equarquillèrent devant la montagne astronomique de papier de bonbon en tout genre qui jonchaient le sol.

"... Sirius et James ne sont pas là ?"

En temps normal, il n'aurait jamais posé la question. C'est juste qu'ils avaient laissé leurs valises.

"Et bien, c'est que... commença Peter, légèrement embarassé."

Petit QUIZZ, cher lecteur ! Où sont James et Sirius ?

1- occupés à shampouiner Severus.

2- occupés à réparer une de leurs boudes innomables sous l'oeil attentif du préfet de Serpentard, Lucius Malfoy, s'étant vu gratifié d'un sceau de colle sur la tête alors qu'il avait réservé un compartiment pour lui et Narcissa. Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

3- occupés à vomir tripes et boyaux dans les toilettes pour cause d'indigestion de sucrerie suite à un concours puérile de "qui c'est qui en mangera le plus".

La bonne réponse est la TROIS ! Bravo cher lecteur. Tu es très perspicace.

"Ne me dis pas qu'ils ont mangé tout ça...

\- Non, ça, c'est moi, s'exclama joyeusement Peter en pointant un ridicule petit tas.

\- ...

\- D'ailleurs, j'ai réussi à t'en sauver une."

Il brandit un paquet intact de Chocogrenouille.

Les yeux de Rémus s'illuminèrent.

CHOCOLAAAAAAAAAT.

"Merci beaucoup, dit il simplement. Mais tu n'étais pas obligé de...

\- Cest pas moi, c'est Sirius, le corrigea Peter avec son sourire de dix pieds de long. Il t'en avait prise quelques unes, mais son... petit concours avec James lui à légèrement fait oublier sa bonne action."

Il le fixa avec des yeux ronds.

"Par contre, reprit l'autre, tu devrais mettre ta robe. On est arrivé."

...

MAIS OUI C'EST VRAI ! Qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait de rester là à bavarder ? Le train va repartir, avec lui dedans, si il ne se depêche pas !

Il bondit sur sa valise, en tira une antique robe élimée et la passa par dessus tout ce qu'il portait.

Puis Peter le regarda sortir en mode panique du train, comme si deux minutes de retard allait le tuer.

"..."

Un long moment.

"ATTEND MOI REMUS !"

Et il descendit à son tour.

ooOooOoo

"Ne me dit pas qu'on va devoir y aller en barque...

\- Je crois que je vais re-vomir..."

Remus retint à grande peine le sourire amusé qui se pointait sur ses lèvres. Lorsque James et Sirius les avaient rejoint -pourquoi, d'ailleurs ? Il y avait probablement tout un tas de gens plus cool qu'eux à fréquenter-, ils avaient tout les deux une jolie teinte verdâtre qui contrastait avec leurs airs bravaches.

"Si, nous allons traverser en barque, expliqua t-il joyeusement. Ca fait partie de la cérémonie d'entrée des premières années.

\- Comment tu sais ça ? demanda Peter avant des yeux impressionés.

\- C'est dans "L'Histoire de Poudlard", répondit simplement Remus.

\- Ah, parce que tu LIS ? s'exclama Sirius, comme si c'était le miracle de la vie."

Remus le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

Evidemment qu'il lisait.

C'est mal de lire ?

ooOooOoo

Il avait la berlu, ou ce chapeau avait VRAIMENT une bouche ?

Non, Remus ne rêvait pas. Ce vieux chapeau décrépi -le Choixpeau s'il en croyait ses connaissances- avait belle et bien une bouche.

Bouche dont il se servait pour chanter une chanson sur leurs très prochaine répartition.

Une boule se forma dans son estomac. Il jeta un coup d'oeil furtif à ceux qui l'entourait. Le seul qui le lui rendit fut un garçon au cheveux **GRAS**. Il en déduit qu''il s'agissait de celui qu'avait rencontré James et Sirius dans le train.

Il le plaignait d'avance.

Peter trépignait à ses côtés, comme s'il ressentait le besoin urgent d'aller s'isoler au petit coin.

Une des professeures -McGonegall s'il avait bien compris- commença tranquillement à égrener les noms des premières années.

"POUTSOUFFLE !"

Keuwa

Il ne s'attendait tellement pas à entendre le chapeau beugler qu'il sursauta d'au moins un mètre.

Et bien sûr, il était le seul.

Honte, honte, honte.

"Black, Sirius, appella McGonegall."

Le brun s'avança d'un pas conquérant, visiblement très sûr de lui.

Il resta quelques secondes sous le Choixpeau.

Ses mains se crispaient sur ses genoux.

"GRYFFONDOR !"

Long silence pesant.

Jamais un Black n'avait été à Gryffondor.

Jamais.

Les Serpentard abordaient un regard choqué. Certain avaient même la bouche ouverte en o.

C'est dans le silence complet que Sirius gagna la table de ce qui serait désormais sa maison, les mains tremblantes et le teint pâle. On va dire que c'est à cause de l'indigestion de Chocogrenouille.

Légèrement troublée, la professeure reprit son appel.

"Evans, Lily."

Une jeune fille aux cheveux roux flamboyant s'avança timidement, lançant un regard de détresse au garçon aux cheveux **gras**.

Mais à peine le Choixpeau eut il effleurer sa tête qu'il s'exclamait un "GRYFFONDOR !" bien senti.

Il y eut alors quatres réactions simultanée.

1- Les Gryffondors applaudirent.

2- Sirius beugla un BIEN FAIT SERVILUS.

3- Le garçon au cheveux **gras** grimaça.

4- Lily foudroya Sirius en allant s'asseoir et jeta un regard absolument désolé au garçon.

"Lupin, Remus, appella McGonegall d'une voix légèrement plus tremblante."

Son coeur manqua un battement. Il s'avança timidement, sous le regard de sa professeure.

Elle sait.

Bien sûr qu'elle savait ! Dumbledore n'aurait jamais admis quelqu'un comme lui à Poudlard sans en avertir le corps enseignant. Il suffisait de voir le regard des professeurs. Il n'y avait que le demi géant qui le regardait avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Remus avait déjà entendu parler de son amour inconditionné pour les bêtes bizarres.

Il posa le Choixpeau sur sa tête d'une main tremblante, et retint son souffle. Il manqua de bondir hors du tabouret quand la voix du chapeau résonna dans son esprit.

"Oh ! Un loup !"

C'EST LA FIN DE LUI.

"Non, ne t'en fais pas, petit. Ce n'est pas moi qui vait le répéter à toute la salle. Ce serait mal venu."

NON SANS BLAGUE.

"Alors, où vais-je bien pouvoir te mettre ?"

N'importe où. Du moment qu'il peut vivre sa vie en paix.

"Mmh, vraiment ? Tu ferais un bon Serdaigle. Je décèle une grande intelligence. Le problème, c'est bien sûr qu'ils le seront tous tout autant, et je ne donne pas cher de ton secret dans ces conditions."

PAS SERDAIGLE ALORS.

"Tu ne ferais pas un bon Serpentard, par contre. Trop peu sûr de toi, trop peu ambitieux."

Un loup garou n'a pas précisement beaucoup de choix de carrière.

"Je le sais. Poutsouffle pourrait bien te convenir, mais... "

Mais ?

"Je te vois beaucoup plus à... GRYFFONDOR !"

Hein ?

Il se releva, complétement perdu.

Kwa

Comment ça

Lui

A Gryffondor

Mais non

Il est le contraire, l'OPPOSE du courage !

Il se traîna comme une savate à la table des rouges et or, sous des "clapclap" polis.

Il aurait préféré Poutsouffle.

Personne ne fait attention aux Poutsouffle.

C'est trop injuste.

Méchant chapeau.

Il se laissa tomber à côté d'un Sirius très content d'avoir l'une de ses connaissances du Poudlard Express. A se demander s'il se souvenait qu'il avait fini par terre sur le quai grâce à Remus.

Le regard de McGonegall s'arrêta longuement sur lui.

Ah oui c'est vrai. C'est la directrice de la maison Gryffondor.

Elle doit probablement être occupée à se lamenter d'avoir un loupiot dans ses rangs.

"Pettigrew, Peter, finit elle par appeller."

Le garçon rondouillard se dirigea en sautillant vers le tabouret, manquant de tomber plusieurs fois.

Il fallut deux minutes au Choixpeau pour s'exclamer "GRYFFONDOR !".

Le plus surpris semblait être Peter lui même, dont la tête ahurie aurait value un Oscar.

Sirius poussa un léger grognement, comme quoi ils allaient devoir se farcir la "pipelette" pendant sept ans.

Remus l'ignora. Il aimait bien Peter. Il suffisait juste de ne pas l'écouter.

"Potter, James."

Sirius se réinteressa subitement à la répartition.

James traversa la salle d'un pas assuré.

Remus se disait qu'il n'y avait même pas besoin de lui mettre le vieux chapeau tout moche sur la tête pour savoir qu'il irait à Gryffondor.

"GRYFFONDOR !"

Bah voilà. Qu'est ce qu'il disait.

James sautilla jusqu'à leurs tables, sous les exclamations de Peter et Sirius et les grognements de Lily.

"Rogue, Severus."

Le garçon aux cheveux **gras** s'avança à son tour, le visage fermé, sous les ricanements de James et Sirius.

Il ne voyait pas ce que le dénommé Severus leurs avait fait pour qu'ils aient décidé de s'acharner sur lui comme ça.

"SERPENTARD !"

Huement de ses voisins de tables, vite rejoint par Peter.

Il tenta de faire comme s'il ne les connaissaient pas.

Cependant, quand Severus s'assit à la table des Serpentard et se tourna vers celle des Gryffons, c'est tout les quatres qu'il fusilla du regard.

Qu'il le veuille ou non, Remus était désormais associé à James, Sirius et Peter.

... Ca pourrait être pire, non ?

ooOooOoo

23 SEPTEMBRE 1971

Remus pressa le pas, fébrile. Son coeur battait dans sa poitrine. Tout son corps tremblait. Ses muscles étaient tendus à l'extrème. Ses yeux, habituellement ambrés, étaient à présent presque dorés.

Ce soir serait le jour de la pleine lune.

Sa première pleine lune à Poudlard.

Et il angoissait.

Pas seulement à cause de sa transformation. Il savait que ça serait douloureux. Il savait que le loup en cage se déchaînerait.

Non. Il angoissait, parce que pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait été mordu, il allait se transformer dans un lieu contenant un millier d'élèves, sans compter les professeurs. Et, par dessus tout, il avait peur de mordre un autre élève.

De transmettre sa monstruosité.

Parce que c'est ce qu'il était, pas vrai ?

Un monstre.

Il arriva à l'infirmerie, dans un état de tension à peine imaginable.

Mme. Pomfresh l'accueillit avec un sourire légèrement tremblant. C'était la première fois qu'elle aurait à gérer ce genre de situation.

Elle l'ausculta rapidement, histoire de vérifier si "tout allait bien".

Bien sûr que non, ça n'allait pas. Il allait devenir une bête sanguinaire dans moins d'une heure.

Finalement, ils sortirent tout les deux. Plus ils s'éloignaient du château, plus Remus se sentait rassuré vis à vis de ses camarades.

Le ciel commençait à se teinter d'orange, de rouge, de pourpre. Des couleurs chaudes, qu'il aimait admirer en temps normal.

Aujourd'hui...

On dirait que le ciel saigne.

Il secoua la tête.

Mme. Pomfresh s'était arrêtée près du Saule Cogneur.

Quelle idée de planter un arbre qui veut votre mort dans une école remplie d'adolescents pleins d'hormones. Cependant, il fallait admettre que c'était une bonne protection. Et pour les autres, et pour lui.

L'infirmière appuya sur une sorte de noeud entre la jonction de deux racines. L'arbre d'immobilisa.

"Bon, murmura t-elle. Tu vas marcher dans le tunnel. Tu arriveras bientôt face à une porte en bois. Tu l'ouvriras avec cette clé."

Elle lui tendit une petit clé un peu rouillée. Il la saisit d'une main terriblement tremblante.

"Tu refermeras la porte derrière toi, et passeras la clé en dessous. Il te suffira de monter l'escalier devant toi, et de refermer la trappe."

Il hocha la tête. Il sentait que la lune n'allait pas tarder à se lever.

Sans un mot de plus, il s'engouffra dans une ouverture. Tout ses sens semblaient exacerbés. Ses yeux equarquillés lui premirent de voir exactement où se diriger.

Il atteignit bientôt la porte en bois.

Puis l'escalier.

Pour déboucher dans une pièce spacieuse et poussièreuse, aux fenêtres barricadées par des planches en bois.

La Cabane Hurlante. Considérée comme la plus hantée d'Angleterre.

Parfait. Personne ne se formalisera d'entendre des hurlements.

Remus déglutit. Combien de temps lui restait il ?

Il ôta ses vêtements, les plaça dans un coin où il esperait que le loup ne les atteindrait pas.

Puis il s'allongea sur le sol.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre.

Attendre le début de son cauchemar.

ooOooOoo

23 DECEMBRE 1972

"Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, 'Mus ! On ne se fera pas prendre. Ta réputation de bon élève n'en pâtira pas.

\- Et qu'est ce qui te fais croire qu'on ne se fera pas prendre ?

\- Tu es avec Sirius Black et James Potter. Rien ne peut t'arriver.

\- Tu avais dis ça quand j'ai failli me noyer dans le Lac Noir par ta faute, Sirius.

\- ... Et puis, on a une cape d'invisibilité, mon cher.

\- Mais on est quatre.

\- Y'a la place.

\- C'est ce qu'on verra quand les autres élèves verront passer des pieds sans corps.

\- On ferra ça de nuit.

\- Si on se fait prendre, on risque de faire perdre un nombre considérable de point à Gryffondor.

\- Puisque je te dis qu'on ne se fera pas prendre !

\- ...

\- Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

\- Bien sûr que si.

\- Alors prouve le.

\- ... Qu'est ce que je devrais faire ?"

Sirius jeta un regard triomphant à James. Il venait de gagner son pari comme quoi il convaincrait Remus de se joindre à la petite blagounette de Noël.

"Peter fera le guet.

\- Le gay ?

\- Non. Le guet. La surveillance, si tu préfères, soupira Sirius.

\- Pendant ce temps, nous trois..."

James pointa tour à tour Sirius, Remus et lui même.

"On entrera dans la Grande Salle. Le but étant de badigeonner chaque assiettes avec ceci..."

Il brandit une fiole.

"En sachant que nous en auront bien sur plusieurs. Moi et Sirius nous occuperons des assiettes des élèves...

\- même les notres ? couina Peter.

\- SURTOUT les notres ! retorqua James.

\- On se ferait immédiatement soupconner, autrement, expliqua Sirius.

\- Et moi, qu'est ce que je ferais ? couina Remus.

\- Toi, tu t'occupes de la table des professeurs, sourit James.

\- Vous voulez ma mort, s'exclama Remus, pâle comme un linge.

\- N'oublies surtout pas l'assiette de Dumbledore, s'amusa Sirius."

Remus se prit la tête dans les mains.

ooOooOoo

"C'est bon ? chuchota James.

\- Ouais ! s'exclama -en chuchotant- Sirius. J'ai mis double dose à Servilus.

\- On va mourir, on va mourir, on va mourir, on va mourir, répéta en boucle Remus.

\- Mais non ! le corrigea James. Il ne nous reste qu'a rejoindre innocement la tour Gryffondor et faire comme si de rien n'était.

\- C'est ça. Et se préparé pour notre très prochaine retenue."

ooOooOoo

Le lendemain matin, tout les élèves et professeurs se dirigèrent vers la grande salle, pour la mission "PETIT DEJEUNER".

Chacun prit place, sans se douter de ce qui les attendaient.

Un instant de calme prit place.

Puis la tempête se déclencha.

Le premier à crier fut Lucius Malfoy, qui, horrifié, venait de voir ses mains se fixer sur son assiettes sans qu'il ne put les retirer.

Sauf qu'il ne cria pas vraiment.

Il _siffla._

Comme un serpent.

Nouveau cri, du côté des Poutsouffle. Une pauvre élève venait de se coller les doigts contre son verre.

Sauf qu'elle ne cria pas, elle non plus. Elle émit un aboiement rauque qui n'était pas sans rappeller le bruit du blaireau.

Un rugissement se fit entendre du côté de la table des professeur. Minerva MacGonegall se battait actuellement en duel contre une fourchette beaucoup trop collante à son goût, poussant des grognements de lionnes du plus belle effet.

Un Serdaigle se mit a emettre des cris perçant d'oiseaux.

Bientôt, une cancaphonie de piallements se firent entendre.

Sirius se mit à grogner de rire, l'assiette bien à plein sur sa main.

James prenait plaisir à rugir.

Peter secouait sa main dans tout les sens avec des piaillements de lionceau.

Remus, lui, resta figé quand le premier son sortit de sa bouche au contact de sa cuillère.

Il venait d'emettre un jappement qui n'avait rien de félin.

Il poussa un cri de surprise.

Qui se traduisit par un couinement de loup.

Horrifié, il se tassa sur son banc.

Personne ne l'avait entendu.

Personne ?

Sirius lui jeta un regard intrigué en coin qu'il ne vit pas.

ooOooOoo

La petite blagounette de Noël eut le mérite, en plus de cela, de garder des séquelles une semaine après sa lancée. Ainsi, les Gryffondors roulèrent les r, les Serpentards sifflèrent les s, les Poutsouffles couinait en fin de phrase, et les Serdaigles gardèrent une voix stridente et haut perchée.

Quand à Remus, il s'arrangea pour ne pas prononcer une seule fois la syllabe OU. Parce que ça partait innévitablement en OOOOOOOUH.

Ce dont il se rendit compte en poussant un "pfou" qui devint ainsi un "pfOOOOOOOOUH".

"A ce point ? s'étonna James. Je ne pensais pas qu'un devoir de Metamorphose te mettrait dans un tel état.

\- C'est queuh... c'est... très... long... balbutia t-il."

Il frissona légèrement en croisant le regard de Sirius. Celui ci le regardait d'un air concentré.

Sans un mot de plus, il se replongea dans son devoir, les oreilles rouges de gêne.

ooOooOoo

17 OCTOBRE 1973

Souffrance.

Rouge.

Noir.

Nuit.

Douleur.

Cris.

Sang.

Rage.

Remus ouvrit peniblement les yeux. Tout son corps le lançait. Il poussa un léger gémissement.

Il était étendu dans un coin de la Cabane Hurlante. Les murs étaient zébrés de griffures, éclaboussé de sang. Les meubles, en miettes depuis longtemps, avaient subis un nouvel assaut. Il se recroquevilla, les yeux dans le vague.

Le moindre mouvement faisait mal.

Il n'avait pas la force de se lever, pas la force de bouger.

Il était épuisé.

Ses paupières se refermèrent lentement.

Brusquement, il rouvrit les yeux. Il était persuadés d'avoir entendu un bruit.

Mme. Pomfresh ? Non, elle ne venait jamais si tôt, d'habitude.

Un autre professeur ?

Un _élève_ ?

Paniqué, il attrapa une vieille couverture rapiécée et s'enveloppa dedans.

Par pitié.

Faites que ce ne soit pas un élève.

Des éclats de voix se firent entendre.

Combien étaient-ils ?

Sa respiration s'accélera. Le mouvement de sa poitrine se levant et s'abaissant enflammait les blessures qui s'étalaient sur son torse. Il recula dans un coin de la pièce, esperant sans y croire que les nouveaux arrivants ne l'y verraient pas.

Ses yeux s'embuèrent.

Son secret allait être découvert.

Il allait être chassé de Poudlard.

Non, non, non.

Les voix se rapprochèrent.

Il put enfin les reconnaître.

Non, pitié. Pas eux.

C'était un cauchemar.

Les voix se stoppèrent net quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce.

 _Sa_ pièce.

Temoin de sa propre bestialité. Du monstre qui sommeillait en lui.

Il retint sa respiration. Les trois autres ne l'avaient pas encore répéré, obnubilés qu'ils étaient par l'état des lieux.

"Remus ? appella doucement l'un d'entre eux."

Il ne répondit pas. Les autres balayèrent la pièce des yeux.

C'est le regard gris pâle de Sirius qui se posa en premier sur lui, pauvre chose recroquevillé dans l'ombre.

Une larme coula sur sa joue.

Il aurait voulu que ce moment n'arrive jamais.

Ce moment où ses amis sauraient.

Sauraient sa vraie nature.

Sauraient quel monstre il était en réalité.

"Remus, répéta Sirius, esquisant un pas vers lui."

Il poussa un glapissement apeurés. Sa tête se logea sur ses genoux.

Il ne voulait pas croiser son regard.

Pas maintenant.

Pas dans ces circonstances.

Et il attendait.

Les cris. Le choc. L'indignation. Le rejet.

Rien ne vint.

Il releva lentement la tête. Sirius s'était accroupi devant lui. James et Peter le regardaient avec...

Compassion ?

Où était l'horreur, le dégoût ?

Il était un monstre. Pourquoi le regardaient-ils comme on regarde un être humain ?

"Tu as du sang sur le visage, 'Mus."

Remus le fixa un instant.

Puis il comprit.

Sirius le savait. Il le savait, depuis longtemps. Et ça ne l'avait pas gêné.

Pourquoi ?

Parce qu'il était comme ça.

Et il en allait de même pour James et Peter.

Une nouvelle fois, ses yeux s'embuèrent. Il se rendit compte qu'il souriait, un peu.

"Je crois que je m'en doutais, murmura t-il."

Sirius eut un petit rire discret, un rire qui ressemblait à un aboiement.

James et Peter le suivirent aussi.

Et...

"Qu'est ce que vous faites là, tout les trois ?!"

Poppy Pomfresh débarqua au beau milieu de la pièce, furibonde.

"... ON COURT ! brailla James."

Et Remus eut tout le loisir de voir déguerpir ses trois amis, sous les yeux médusés de l'infirmière qui ne comprit plus rien lorsque Sirius glissa littéralement entre ses jambes pour accéder à la sortie.

Et il éclata de rire à son tour.

ooOooOoo

29 FEVRIER 1974

Remus se faufila dans sa pièce de la Cabane Hurlante, fébrile. Nouvelle pleine lune. Nouveau cauchemar en approche.

Il ne lui restait à peine quelques minutes.

Mais il se figea devant la porte, horrifié.

"Q-Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? couina t-il.

\- On t'accompagne pour ta pleine lune, répondit tranquillement Sirius.

\- Mais vous ne pouvez pas ! repliqua Remus, affolé. Je risque de vous tuer !

\- Tu nous tuerais si on restait sous notre forme humaine, oui, déclara joyeusement James."

Remus les regarda tour à tour, sans comprendre. Sa main était crispée.

Ils devaient sortir.

Ils n'avaient pas le choix.

Il ferma brutalement les yeux, secoua la tête.

"Sortez ! Vous ne devez pas rester là !"

Le rire amusé de Sirius lui répondit.

Comment pouvait il rire dans une situation pareille ?

Il rouvrit les yeux, tentant de paraître menaçant.

A la place, sa mâchoire en tomba par terre.

Devant lui se tenait un cerf et un gros chien noir. Il mit quelques secondes de plus à reperer le rat sur les cornes de cerf.

"Mais qu'est ce que..."

Le chien battit joyeusement de la queue, avant de bondir tout autour de lui.

Sirius.

Il releva la tête vers les deux autres animaux.

Le cerf.

James.

Le rat.

Peter.

Des Animagus.

Comment ?

Depuis quand ?

"Vous savez que c'est interdit ? murmura t-il, sachant parfaitement que la réponse était OUI et qu'ils s'en contrefichaient complètement."

Comme pour lui donner raison, le chien s'affala sur ses pieds.

"Vous êtes complètement fous... soupira t-il."

Mais, lorsque le premier rayon de lune perça l'obscurité, il souriait. Il souriait, un jour de pleine lune, pour la première fois depuis sa malediction.

ooOooOoo

5 MARS 1975

"Il ne reste plus que le sort final, Moony !"

Remus se mordit les lèvres, concentré. Il marmonna un sort, la baguette pointée sur le parchemin en face de lui. La carte resta figé un intant. Les quatres amis retinrent leurs souffles. Puis, peu à peu, sur la carte de Poudlard, apparurent des traces de pas mouvantes, bientôt surmontées de nom. Un sourire triomphal étira ses lèvres.

"Mes amis, déclara James d'un ton grave et solennel, la Carte des Maraudeurs est terminée."

Sirius applaudit avec enthousiasme.

"Méfait accompli ! clama joyeusement Peter."

Le parchemin retrouva sa blancheur. Nouveaux applaudissements de Sirius.

"Padfoot, Wormtail, Moony, je suis fier de vous, conclua James, un sourire scintillant jusqu'aux oreilles. Nous allons rentrer dans l'Histoire."

Et Poudlard n'avait qu'a bien se tenir.

ooOooOoo

17 NOVEMBRE 1976

"COMMENT AS TU PU, SIRIUS ?!"

Remus était hors de lui.

Il était furieux. Il se sentait terriblement trahi.

Face à lui, Sirius était livide. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait son ami sortir de ses gongs.

"IL AURAIT PU MOURIR !"

Il se mit à faire les cent pas. Tout son être bouillonnait. Il aurait voulu le frapper.

"J'AURAIS PU LE TUER, SIRIUS !"

L'autre ne répondit pas. Il était immobile. Probablement commençait il à mesurer l'étendu de ce qu'il avait fait.

"TU AS FAILLI FAIRE DE MOI UN ASSASSIN !"

Ces mots semblèrent réveiller Sirius.

"Remus, je... c'était juste... une blague..."

Remus pivota sur lui même, les yeux flamboyant de rage.

"UNE BLAGUE ?!"

Sirius réussit l'exploit de pâlir un peu plus.

"Je ne pensais pas qu'il irait jusqu'au bout ! Je ne voulais pas... je ne pensais pas à le tuer !"

Malgré sa fureur, Remus sut qu'il était sincère.

Comment avait il pu être aussi bête ? Bien sûr que Rogue irait jusqu'au bout !

"ET MÊME, SIRIUS. MÊME SI TU NE VOULAIS PAS LE TUER. TU LUI AS DONNER LA MEILLEURE PISTE QUI SOIT POUR QU'IL SACHE _CE QUE JE SUIS REELLEMENT._ "

Sirius ne répondit pas.

Remus serra les poings, les appuya contre ses tempes.

"A cause de toi, Sirius, siffla t-il. A cause de toi, Severus Rogue sais que je suis un loup garou. Et, sincèrement, HONNÊTEMENT, tu crois qu'il ne va pas le dire à d'autres ?"

Sirius s'appuya contre le mur. Ses jambes tremblaient.

"Et tu crois REELLEMENT que JE pourrais continuer à TE faire confiance après CA ?"

Sirius se laissa glisser contre le mur, le visage dévasté.

"Moony, je-"

Remus le coupa aussitôt.

"NE M'APPELLE PLUS JAMAIS COMME CA."

Sirius se tut. Il se recroquevilla sur lui même.

Remus déglutit.

Une larme perla sur sa joue.

"Plus jamais, Sirius."

Il tourna les talons, sortit du dortoir.

Il mit une année complète à lui pardonner. Et Sirius ne retrouva jamais sa complète confiance.

ooOooOoo

5 OCTOBRE 1981

Remus poussa doucement la porte du QG de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Il était harassé. Voilà à peine une nuit qu'avait eu lieu la pleine lune, et il n'était pas encore tout à fait remis.

La raison pour laquelle il était là, maintenant, debout dans le couloir, c'est qu'il y avait une rumeur, circulant dans le monde sorcier.

Voldemort avait été vaincu.

Il espérait de tout coeur que ce soit vrai. Et il était venu ici, dans l'espoir d'avoir une confirmation.

Il pourrait peut-être même fêter la fin de la guerre ce soir, avec James, Lily, Sirius et Peter.

Tout redeviendrais comme avant.

Fini, les soupçons, la tension.

Retrouver l'ambiance qu'ils avaient eu à Poudlard.

Un léger sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Si la rumeur était vraie, que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était bien mort un jour de pleine lune, alors ça aura été sa plus belle nuit en temps que loup garou.

Il entra dans la salle de réunion.

Albus Dumbledore s'était déplacé en personne. Les visages semblaient éclairés, épanouis.

Mais l'ambiance s'assombrit brusquement lorsqu'il entra. Un silence pesant s'installa. L'un de ces silences qu'il n'avait que trop expérimenter durant la guerre.

Quelqu'un était mort.

Son coeur se serra. Il balaya l'assemblée du regard, cherchant des têtes manquantes.

Il y en avait quatre.

James Potter.

Lily Potter.

Sirius Black.

Peter Pettigrew.

Il déglutit.

"Où sont... ils ? s'entendit il demander."

Les regards se chargèrent de compassion.

Non.

Pas eux.

Lequel ?

Lequel était mort ?

Les autres avaient probablement été avertis.

Lequel ?

James ? Sirius ? Lily ? Peter ? Lequel ne fêterait jamais la victoire ?

Remus ressentit le besoin urgent de les rejoindre, de pleurer avec eux la disparition de l'un des leurs. Quel qu'il soit.

Albus lui demanda de s'asseoir.

Ce qu'il fit.

Et il lui raconta.

Sirius avait trahi le secret de James et Lily.

Voldemort s'était rendu chez eux la nuit dernière, et les avait tués.

Lorsqu'il avait tenté de faire de même avec leurs fils Harry, le sortilège s'était retourné contre lui. Et l'avait tué.

Hagrid avait escorté l'enfant chez son oncle et sa tante, où il y restera jusqu'à ses onze ans.

Peter avait retrouver Sirius, décidé à lui faire payer la mort de ses deux amis.

Sirius l'avait tué. Ainsi qu'une dizaine de Moldus.

Lorsque les Aurors l'avaient retrouvé, il riait aux éclats au milieu du carnage.

Il était à présent à Azkaban, où il y restera jusqu'à sa mort.

Puis il se tut. Les regards étaient tournés vers lui. Ils attendaient qu'il craque. Qu'il explose. Qu'il fonde en larme, qu'il hurle.

Ce ne fut pas le cas. Il resta immobile, inexpressif.

Ravagé de l'intérieur.

Tout son monde venait de s'écrouler.

James, Peter et Lily, morts.

A cause de Sirius. Sirius Black. Padfoot.

Un traître ?

Impossible. Et pourtant.

Traître.

Assassin.

Digne héritier de ses parents.

De sa famille.

Un Black, malgré tout.

Quelque chose se brisa en lui. Le monde venait de perdre ses couleurs, la vie sa saveur.

Il ne bougea pas, ne réagit pas.

Ainsi, c'était comme ça.

Hier soir, Voldemort avait été vaincu.

Mais à quel prix ?

C'était la pire nuit qu'il avait passé sous sa forme de loup.

ooOooOoo

21 AOUT 1995

Remus Lupin se traîna dans la petite salle miteuse qui lui servait de cuisine, de salon, et de chambre à la fois. Il avait l'air encore plus fatigué et las que d'habitude. Une trentaine d'année à peine. Il en paraissait cinquante.

Il se laissa tomba sur la seule chaise qu'il avait pu trouvé, un vieux morceau de bois mal assemblé.

Il avait à peine de quoi se nourrir.

Personne ne voulait engager un loup garou.

Comme chaque matin, il se versa une tasse de l'espèce de bouillie qui lui tenait lieu de café.

Un hibou toqua à sa fenêtre, passa la tête à travers le trou béant de la vitre.

Il se leva.

En plus de l'habituelle Gazette des Sorciers, il avait reçu une lettre. Ses sourcils se haussèrent quand il reconnu le cachet de Poudlard.

Il jeta une vieux biscuit moisi à l'oiseau, qui hulula de mécontentement, avant de décacheter la lettre.

Une lueur d'espoir, puis de joie s'alluma au fond de ses yeux, pour la première fois depuis douze ans.

Dumbledore lui offrait, une fois de plus, une place à Poudlard.

En tant que professeur, cette fois.

Et puis, surtout...

Il rencontrerait enfin Harry Potter.

Le fils de James.

Il avait tant espéré ce moment. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, Harry n'était qu'un bébé.

Aussi turbulent que son père.

Il se rassit sur sa chaise, plus guilleret que jamais. Il semblait avoir perdu quinze ans d'âge.

Il se saisit de sa tasse, la porta joyeusement à ses lèvres.

Son regard dériva vers la Gazette, jetée negligemment sur la table.

Il se figea.

Sa tasse lui échappa des mains, s'éclata au sol. Le "café" brûlant l'éclaboussa.

Il s'en fichait.

Sur la une du journal s'étalait la photo ô combien reconnaissable de Sirius Black.

ooOooOoo

13 AVRIL 1996

Remus sentait son coeur battre de toute ses forces dans sa poitrine. Son regard était fixé sur le bout de parchemin qu'il tenait en main. Il marchait à grand pas, suivit avec difficulté par Harry et Ron.

La Carte du Maraudeur.

Entre les mains du fils de James.

Celui ci en aurait probablement été ravi.

Pas lui.

Ca reveillait bien trop de souvenirs douloureux au creux de son estomac.

Mr. Moony présente ses respects au professeur Rogue et lui demande de bien vouloir cesser de mettre son énorme nez dans les affaires d'autrui.

C'était tout à fait le genre de chose qu'il aurait pû dire. Autrefois.

Mr. Prongs approuve Mr. Moony et voudrait ajouter que le professeur Rogue est un horrible crétin.

Mon Dieu, il entendait presque la voix de James.

Mr. Padfoot voudrait faire part de son ébahissement à la pensée qu'un tel imbécile ait pu devenir professeur.

Que penserait ce sale traître de Sirius s'il savait qu'il en était de même pour Lupin ?

Mr. Wormtail souhaite le bonjour au professeur Rogue et lui conseille de se laver les cheveux, s'il veut cesser de ressembler à un tas d'ordure.

Les mots semblaient le narguer.

Lui rappeller que, parmis les quatres noms étalés, deux appartenaient à des morts. Et un autre à leur assassin.

Il prit une grande inspiration. Ouvrit la porte de son bureau.

"Professeur, je, commença Harry.

\- Je ne veux pas d'explications. La prochaine fois, je ne serais pas là pour vous couvrir, Potter, répondit il un peu trop séchement. Ne vous ai-t-il pas venu à l'idée de confier cette carte à un professeur ? Surtout après ce qui cs'est passé la dernière fois qu'un élève à laisser traîner des informations confidentielles."

Son élève baissa pitoyablement la tête.

Il se sentit coupable.

"Retournez dans votre dortoir, reprit il, plus doucement. Et veillez à ne pas en ressortir."

Harry articula un "oui, professeur Lupin" penaud. Il s'apprêtait à s'éloigner, lorsqu'un détail le stoppa.

"La carte s'est trompée, lâcha t-il."

Remus se stoppa net, fronça les sourcils en regardant son élève.

"Elle a indiqué le nom de quelqu'un qui est mort, poursuivit le jeune garçon."

Le professeur haussa un sourcil. Il rangea la carte bien précieusement au fond d'un tiroir.

"Ah ? Et qui donc ?"

Harry leva les yeux vers lui, déterminé.

"Peter Pettigrew."

Remus se glaça.

"Enfin, rattrapa le garçon, elle s'est trompée. Il n'y avait personne, quand je suis arrivé."

Et il sortit, laissant la le professeur, avec ses interrogations.

Il n'y avait personne.

Même pas un _rat_?

Il rouvrit précipitemment la carte.

Parcouru le parchemin du regard.

Son coeur se stoppa lorsque, l'espèce de deux secondes, le nom de Peter se détacha sur le parchemin.

Une erreur ?

Certainement pas.

La Carte du Maraudeur ne se trompait jamais.

ooOooOoo

26 MARS 1996

"EXPERLIAMUS !"

Le sort fusa de sa baguette, frappa la main d'Harry. La baguette de celui ci voltigea. L'élève leva les yeux vers lui, choqué.

Son autre main était agrippée au col de la chemise d'un homme étendu au sol. L'homme abordait un sourire de dément, les yeux fixés sur le jeune garçon qui le surplombait.

Le teint pâle, cireux, des cernes immenses sous les yeux, le visage tiré, fatigué, les cheveux graisseux, le corps decharné.

Pâle copie de ce qu'il fut, douze ans plus tôt.

Sirius Black.

Remus déglutit légèrement.

"Ecarte toi, Harry, ordonna t-il."

L'enfant obeit immédiatement, les yeux rivés sur lui. L'homme étendu tourna aussitôt son regard vers lui. Ses yeux éteints s'illuminèrent quand il le reconnu. Il retrouvait mieux son ami d'enfance dans cette expression.

"Sirius Black, lâcha t-il."

Tout son corps tremblait. Son coeur battait.

Douze ans.

"Enfin, ta folie est visible sur ton visage."

Le sourire de Sirius s'étala un peu plus, lui mangeant la moitié de son visage barbu.

"Parle pour toi, vieux frère, répliqua l'évadé."

Remus s'autorisa à lui lancer un sourire. Il lui tendit la main, le releva. Il ne sut pas très bien comment Sirius se retrouva à le serrer contre lui, ni comment il lui rendit son étreinte, d'un mouvement presque desespéré.

Il pouvait compter ses côtes sous la chemise crasseuse que l'autre portait.

Son coeur se serra.

"Remus, murmura Sirius d'une voix brisée."

Ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre, les yeux plongés dans le regard de leurs vis à vis.

C'était comme s'il n'existait plus qu'eux, l'espace d'un instant.

Puis une lueur de folie se ralluma au fond des yeux de brume de Sirius.

"Tuons-le, maintenant. Tout les deux."

Il sut qu'il parlait de Peter. Du rat.

Ce sale rat.

Il tourna enfin la tête de son ami. Les trois enfants étaient tassés à l'autre bout de la pièce. Hermione s'était interposé entre eux et Harry.

Ron serrait contre lui un vieux rat des champs qui faisait de son mieux pour s'échapper.

Il hocha lentement la tête.

La jeune fille explosa.

"NON ! On vous faisait confiance !"

Il echangea un regard avec Sirius, incertain de comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire.

Pensait-elle serieusement... qu'ils avaient l'intention de s'en prendre à Harry ?

Le fils de James ?

"Pourquoi ? demanda ensuite Harry."

Le regard de l'enfant était dur. Pleins d'un sentiment de trahison.

Il se tourna à demi vers son ami.

"Sirius, il a le droit de savoir pourquoi."

L'autre s'enflamma aussitôt. Son visage se déforma sous la haine et la colère.

"J'ai attendu ce moment DOUZE ANS, Remus. Je n'attendrais pas une minute de plus."

Sa voix partait dans les aïgus, se brisait à chaque pause.

Remus se tendit, le coeur douloureux. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ?

Il se retourna vers les enfants.

"Weasley, donnez nous votre rat."

L'animal se débattit de plus belle. L'incomprehension se peignit sur le visage des élèves.

"Pourquoi faire ? demanda Ron d'une voix blanche."

Remus n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Sirius éclata d'un rire sans joie.

"Vous avez trahi mes parents, cracha Harry en direction de Sirius. Et je vous faisais confiance !"

Cette fois, il s'adressait à lui.

Remus sentit son coeur manquer un battement.

"Harry, murmura t-il d'une voix douce, Harry, Sirius n'a pas trahi tes parents."

Une lueur de haine passa dans le regard de l'enfant.

Il ne le croyait pas.

"Qui, alors ? réclama t-il, la voix railleuse."

Une fois de plus, Sirius le coupa tout net.

"Peter... PETTIGREW."

Il avait presque hurlé ses mots. Il se tut, essouflé, le regard exorbité.

"Et il est ici, en ce moment même."

Il eut un petit mouvement des bras, comme s'il esquisait une révérence. Il balaya la pièce d'un geste.

"Dans cette pièce."

Une lueur de doute passa dans le regard de Harry.

Remus retint son souffle.

Et Rogue fit irruption dans la pièce.

ooOooOoo

Remus s'efforçait de suivre Sirius et Harry, traînant un Peter gémissant. Il les observaient, un sourire pensif aux lèvres.

Enfin, le parrain et le filleul étaient réunis. Il avait beaucoup à se dire. Ils discutaient, l'un à côté de l'autre. Le visage du jeune homme s'illumina d'un sourire. Le regard fatigué de Sirius transpirait d'espoir.

Il reporta son attention sur Peter.

Lui aussi avait changé.

Le rat s'était gravé sur son visage. Une tête de traître. Des petits yeux mouillés, suppliant qui lui donnait la nausée.

Il se retenait de le frapper.

Il secoua légèrement la tête. La journée avait été riche en émotion.

Et il se sentait tendu... tellement tendu...

Nauséeux...

Etait-ce vraiment du fait de l'expression de Peter ?

Son coeur sembla s'arrêter.

Il fut prit d'un horrible présentiment.

Il tourna brusquement la tête vers le ciel.

Lentement, les nuages dévoilaient la lune.

La pleine lune.

Comment avait-il pu oublier ?

Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide ?

Il n'eut pas le temps d'y reflechir davantage.

Tout ses muscles se tendirent.

Il lâcha Peter.

Un long hurlement sortit de sa gorge.

Il se prit la tête dans les mains.

Les regards se tournaient vers lui.

Sirius se précipita.

Sa conscience vacilla.

Le loup reprit son dû.

ooOooOoo

18 JUIN 1998

"AVADA KEDAVRA !"

Une lueur verte illumina la pièce. La voix féminine qui avait lancé le sort éclata de rire.

Horrifié, Remus se tourna vers l'origine du sort. Son regard croisa les yeux fous de Bellatrix Lestrange.

Qui avait elle touché ?

Harry ?

Maugrey ?

Nymphadora ?

Il pivota, regarda autour de lui.

Son coeur s'arracha brusquement lorsqu'il répéra la cible.

Sirius tituba, jeta un dernier regard éperdu à son filleul dressé à ses côtés, et bascula à travers l'arche. Son corps s'effaça. Comme s'il ne s'était jamais tenu là.

Comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.

Remus resta figé.

Il ne comprenait pas. Son esprit n'assimilait pas ce qui venait de se passer. Mais l'information faisait son chemin.

Le sang battait contre ses temps.

Ses yeux se brouillèrent.

Sirius était mort.

Sirius était mort.

Un long gémissement se coinça dans sa gorge.

Le rire de Bellatrix éclata dans la salle.

Pour lui, le temps s'était arrêté. Son regard fixé sur la chose qui lui avait volé son ami. Il attendait, confusément, que Sirius ressorte, avec son regard de chien battu. Désolé, Moony. Cette blague n'était pas drôle.

Cela n'arriva jamais.

Parce que Sirius était mort, comme James, comme Lily. Parce que Sirius ne pourrais plus jamais s'excuser, plus jamais rire. Plus jamais vivre.

La vision de son ami basculant dans le voile restait imprimée sur sa rétine, se rembobinant sans cesse, ressassant cette impitoyable vérité. Le rire de Bellatrix résonnait sans fin dans ses oreilles. La lumière verte l'éblouissait encore.

La vie lui avait rendu pour mieux le lui reprendre.

Sirius n'avait eu le droit qu'à deux ans de liberté, avant qu'elle ne lui soit de nouveau arrachée.

Par un simple sort.

Une seconde d'innatention.

Et il n'était plus là.

Il se sentait abandonné, trahi.

Pourquoi avait il fallu qu'il insiste pour venir ?

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il insiste pour venir _mourir_?

Son coeur explosa, en miette.

Il se précipita vers Harry, qui hurlait, hurlait, le nom de son parain.

Sirius.

Chaque lettre était une lame dans son corps.

Chaque lettre lui rappellait quelqu'un qui n'existait plus, n'existerait plus, et qui se tenait, il y a une heure à peine, à ses côtés sur la table du 12 Square Grimmaud, occupé à amuser la galerie. A faire le pitre. Il avait toujours été doué pour ça.

Il attrapa l'enfant, le serra contre lui avec la force du desespoir. A travers lui, c'est James qu'il serrait. Il le serrait comme si cela pouvait tout effacé. Comme si cela pouvait les ramener.

Faire revenir le temps où Peter n'était pas un traître, où James flirtait avec Lily, où Sirius n'avait pas été assassiné par sa cousine.

Il se sentait vidé. Il n'arrivait pas à éclater, comme le faisait Harry. A hurler son desespoir. Il n'en avait pas le droit, de toute façon.

Il devait veiller sur l'enfant de James. Sur le filleul de Sirius.

"Harry, s'entendit-il parler, Ca ne sert à rien. C'est trop tard."

Sa propre voix lui semblait si plate, si dénuée de sens.

A quoi bon ?

Sa dernière raison de vivre avait été aspirée à travers un voile.

Ca ne servait à rien.

Ca ne servirait plus jamais à rien.

Avec Sirius était parti l'espoir, la dernière part de lumière que lui avait laissé le loup.

Moony était belle et bien mort.

ooOooOoo

20 MARS 2000

Le combat faisait rage.

Les sorts fusaient de part en part. Les corps s'écroulaient. Des cris résonnaient partout dans le château.

Remus Lupin se battait, au milieu de tout ça.

Il se battait avec rage.

Pas pour sauver sa vie, non.

Il s'en fichait, de sa misérable vie.

Il se battait pour la cause en laquelle il croyait. Il se battait pour tout ceux qui étaient morts pour elle.

A ses côtés, Nymphadora vendait chèrement sa peau. Ils semblaient invincibles.

Rien n'est invicible.

La jeune femme s'écroula à ses côtés, sans un mot, sans un cri.

Remus se retourna.

Fenrir le fixait, un large sourire aux lèvres, le menton couvert de sang. Un Mangemort se tenait à ses côtés, baguette en main.

Sa vue s'obscurcit.

Meurtre. Vengeance.

C'était presque une bête sauvage qui se rua sur les deux autres.

Il savait juste qu'ils avaient tués la mère de son fils.

Et qu'il fallait qu'ils payent pour ça.

Il ne savait pas quels sorts il lançait.

Il ne voyait pas très bien quels gestes il faisait.

Il ne sut pas quel sort l'atteignit.

Il ne sut pas qui l'avait lancé.

Son corps vola en arrière.

Son esprit s'éteignit.

Il s'effondra, inerte, au côté de sa femme.

Un rire cruel résonna à ses oreilles, lointain. Il perdit la notion de la réalité.

Il sentit son coeur se ralentir.

Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres.

"Peter. Je veux dire, moi c'est Peter ! C'est mon nom."

"Moony ! Tu me passes tes saucisses ?

\- Sirius ! Arrête donc de te goinfrer, tu vas finir obèse !"

"Mes amis, la carte du Maraudeur est terminée !"

"On ne se fera pas attraper ! Tu me fais confiance ?"

"Vous connaissiez mes parents ?"

"Lupin, Remus."

"GRYFFONDOR !"

"Tu es Nymphadora, c'est ça ?

\- Ne. M'appelle. Pas. Comme ça !"

"Professeur Lupin... Pourriez vous m'aider à repousser... les... Détraqueurs ?"

"C'est pas trop tôt, Moony. On a failli attendre !"

"C'est un garçon !

\- Comment allons nous l'appeller ?

\- Ted..."

Ted...

Teddy...

Il ne grandirait pas avec ses parents.

Mais il grandira avec quelqu'un de bien.

Harry s'en chargera.

Il le savait.

Son fils seras heureux.

Il rendit le dernier soupir, le visage serein au milieu du chaos ambiant, au côté de la femme qu'il aimait.

Ca avait duré moins d'une seconde.

Le dernier des Maraudeurs s'était éteint.

Remus Lupin venait de mourir.

FIN


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

 **BONJOURS BANDE DE FAUTEUIL GRIS**

 **C'est reparti pour une dose de Maraudeur, du point de vue de Sirius, cette fois. Enjoy !**

5 AOUT 1971

Sirius Black se saisit de l'enveloppe d'une main tremblante. Le sceau de Poudlard semblait miroiter sur le parchemin, prometteur et aguicheur. Les quatre symboles des maisons de l'école se battait la place sur la cire. Son regard gris perle se porta très naturellement vers le serpent vert et argent. Il fronça un peu les sourcils, secoua la tête.

Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, de toute façon. Un Black se doit de finir à Serpentard, c'était écrit.

Pas vrai ?

Sa mère ne lui adressa qu'un vague regard, alors qu'il rentrait dans le salon, sa précieuse lettre serrée dans son poing.

« Redresse toi, » aboya-t-elle de sa douce et aimable voix.

L'enfant obéit prestement, adoptant la posture rigide d'un Brossdur.

« Oui, mère, » grogna-t-il entre ses dents.

Walburga, glaciale, le foudroya du regard.

« Articule, lorsque tu me parles, » gronda-t-elle.

« Oui, mère, » répéta Sirius, détachant exagérément chaque syllabe.

Sa joue le brûla brièvement lorsque la gifle sonna. Il ne broncha pas. Un Black ne bronche jamais.

« Ne te moque pas de moi, Sirius, » siffla la femme. « Il serait grand temps que tu apprennes à te comporter comme le véritable héritier des Blacks. Tu n'es plus un enfant. »

 _Eh bien, techniquement, si,_ songea-t-il.

« Oui, mère, » articula-t-il.

Dommage qu'aucune des maisons de Poudlard n'ait de perroquet pour emblème. Il était très doué à répéter les mêmes mots toute la journée.

Il se faufila hors du salon, soulagé d'échapper à la présence mauvaise de sa « chère » mère.

Il avait vraiment hâte de quitter cette maison malsaine et poussiéreuse. Presqu'autant qu'il rêvait de quitter ses habitants.

ooOooOooOoo

27 AOUT 1971

L'enfant tentait de suivre son charmant paternel à travers la cohue de sorcier et de sorcières qui se pressaient sur le Chemin de Traverse, s'efforçant de garder le dos droit comme l'exigeait sa condition.

Tous se pressait là pour l'habituel liste de fourniture de Poudlard.

Mais aujourd'hui, c'était la première fois que Sirius sortait de l'horrible tas de bois dégoulinant de magie noire qui lui servait de maison.

Il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas s'émerveiller devant tout ce qu'il voyait, tel un vulgaire Sang-de-Bourbe.

Un Black se devait d'être supérieur à tout ça, évidemment.

Il fit semblant de ne pas être très attiré par le glacier Florent Fortarôme.

Un Black ne mangeait pas de glace, évidemment.

Il prétendit ne pas s'intéresser à la boutique consacrée au Quidditch.

Un Black n'avait que faire de ce divertissement du petit peuple, EVIDEMMENT.

Son regard scanna la foule, froidement inquisiteur. Il se félicita intérieurement d'être si doué dans son rôle de parfait petit héritier.

Il croisa brièvement le regard ambré d'un garçon de son âge, qui semblait aussi fâcheusement impressionné que lui devant une telle foule. Il n'eut que le temps de détailler sa tenue miteuse, son air de lapin coincé devant un terrible loup -s'il avait su-, son teint anormalement pâle et les cernes noirâtres de l'autre enfant, avant que son père ne l'entraîne dans la libraire de Fleury et Bott.

Il chassa la petite moue méprisante qu'il avait adopté par réflexe, s'en sentant inexplicablement honteux.

Son père l'abandonna chez Mme. Guipure, prétextant des courses personnelles à faire.

Sirius hocha froidement la tête. Il pouvait parfaitement se débrouiller seul.

C'était même beaucoup mieux.

Orion Black s'éloigna, fendant la foule comme un vautour de mauvais augure, suivit par les chuchotement réprobateur, respectueux et apeurés des autres sorciers.

L'enfant poussa un léger soupir, maudissant une nouvelle fois sa famille.

Il poussa la porte de la boutique d'un geste las, abandonnant presque malgré lui sa posture d'aristocrate.

La responsable était déjà affairée autour d'un autre garçon rondouillard, qui babillait joyeusement avec sa mère.

La femme semblait très mal à l'aise, fixant autour d'elle avec un air de désarroi profond.

Elle portait une tenue étrange, certainement pas d'origine sorcière.

 _Moldue,_ en déduit Sirius.

Etrangement, cette constatation ne le dégoûta pas vraiment. Il l'observa au contraire avec plus d'attention, intrigué, avec la curiosité d'un scientifique découvrant un animal inconnu à ce jour.

Elle ne semblait pas si différente. Certes, elle était beaucoup moins glaciale que sa mère.

Mais l'enfant aurait plus tendance à se dire que sa mère ETAIT la créature bizarre.

Elle avait attaché ses cheveux d'une étrange manière. Ses mèches rebelles s'échappaient de son chignon grisonnant.

Elle avait l'air négligée, mais après tout, c'était peut-être une mode Moldue.

Elle avait surtout l'air très… humaine.

Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'une telle observation puisse à ce point le chambouler.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment cru à la théorie de sa famille sur la pureté du sang, mais quelque part… quelque part, il s'y était accroché. Il avait imaginé des Moldus laids, patauds, arriérés. Cette femme n'était pas laide, semblait très alerte, et pas plus idiote que sa grande tante Irma.

Toute sa vie est basée sur des mensonges et des inepties, chouette.

« Salut ! » s'exclama soudainement le gros garçon, lorsqu'il l'aperçut.

Sirius se redressa immédiatement, reprenant son port de tête ferme. Ne jamais quitter son rôle.

Il adressa un simple signe de tête à l'autre enfant.

Mme. Guipure sembla le reconnaître. Elle l'invita rapidement à monter sur le tabouret, cherchant du regard ses redoutables parents.

La réputation des Blacks, toujours aussi fantastique, vraiment.

« Je m'appelle Peter, » reprit le gros garçon. « Toi aussi, tu rentres à Poudlard ? »

Sirius se contenta de le gratifier d'un regard froid.

Le dénommé Peter déglutit un peu, prenant l'air timoré d'un rongeur effrayé.

C'est que l'héritier avait été à la bonne école pour les regards de tueur.

Il détacha son attention de la pitoyable boule de graisse, qui semblait avoir perdu sa volubilité.

Son regard dériva vers la fenêtre, ou le ballet des sorciers affairés continuaient.

Il put voir son père qui revenait vers lui, sortant d'un des embranchements menant à ce qu'il savait être l'Allée des Embrumes.

Il se rembrunit un peu plus.

La pauvre Moldue et son fils allaient en prendre pour leurs grades.

« Sirius, » lâcha-t-il finalement. « Et je m'excuse d'avance pour le comportement de mon père. »

Peter lui adressa un regard d'incompréhension total.

Orion Black fit irruption dans le magasin, dans une aura écrasant de magie noire. Son regard métallique s'arrêta sur la femme.

« J'ignorais que la boutique était ouverte aux animaux, » cracha-t-il.

L'enfant grimaça un peu.

Il aurait voulu naître dans une autre famille.

ooOooOooOoo

1 SEPTEMBRE 1971

Sirius regardait la locomotive rouge avec un profond sentiment de soulagement.

Libéré, délivré, il pouvait enfin se barrer.

De long mois s'étendait devant lui, prometteur. Pas de Walburga pour le rappeler à l'ordre. Pas d'Orion pour le regarder comme on regarderait une erreur très décevante qu'on aurait pu faire. Pas de Regulus pour lui reprocher doucement de ne pas faire assez attention et de faire trop de bêtise.

Il prit une grande inspiration.

Il osait espérer que ce train pouvait lui apporter quelque chose de bien. Un nouveau départ, de nouvelles rencontres, des premiers amis, peut-être, qui ne serait pas effrayés par le nom d'un Black…

Il fit un pas vers l'un des wagons, solennel.

Et un gamin lui rentra violemment dedans, l'envoyant bouler sur le trottoir.

Il se sentit profondément outré et blessé dans son intégrité lorsque son séant se retrouva sur le sol dur du quai.

L'autre garçon se releva d'un bond, le teint aussi rouge qu'un Scroutt à Pétard. Sa main pâle et maigre se crispa sur la vieille poignée rafistolée avec une espèce de papier collant transparent d'apparence très moldue. Il reconnut l'enfant qu'il avait brièvement aperçut sur le Chemin de Traverse. Celui qui avait une tête de cadavre déterré, ressuscité et assassiné de nouveau. Il n'avait pas l'air d'aller franchement mieux, d'ailleurs.

Mais l'héritier était beaucoup trop mécontent pour s'embarrasser de ces futilités.

« Tu ne pouvais pas faire attention où tu mettais les pieds ?! » s'emporta-t-il, oubliant immédiatement son éducation d'aristocrate.

Le gamin semblait réellement catastrophé et mortifié. Il lui jeta un dernier regard paniqué, avant de tourner les talons et de fuir vers les wagons, sans la moindre excuse.

Sirius se sentit encore plus bafoué.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais par terre ? » s'amusa une voix malicieuse dans son dos. « Tu sers de torchon au trottoir ? »

Le brun tourna son auguste regard fulminant vers l'outrecuidant personnage qui avait oser s'adresser à lui dans ces termes.

« Un malotru m'a bousculé honteusement. »

Le garçon qui lui avait adressé la parole éclata de rire.

Sirius détailla rapidement ses cheveux défiant la loi de la gravité et ses lunettes rondes. Tiens donc, un Potter.

 _Traître à son sang,_ siffla la voix de sa mère, quelque part dans son esprit.

Il botta le train de la voix.

Il se releva avec toute l'élégance et la grâce possible, époussetant sa magnifique tenue d'un revers du petit doigt.

Puis, mu d'une soudaine envie d'adresser un gigantesque doigt à sa famille adorée, il tendit la main à l'ébouriffé qui lui faisait face.

« Sirius. Je rentre en première année. »

Il eut un petit sourire sardonique en imaginant sa mère touchée par la grâce de l'arrêt cardiaque devant la scène.

Et puis, il aimait bien l'air malicieux de son vis-à-vis.

« James Potter, » répondit l'autre garçon. « Première année aussi. »

Sirius gagna mentalement le prix imaginaire de la meilleure déduction.

Les deux garçons cheminèrent côte à côte vers l'un des wagons, ravis d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un à qui parler.

« J'ai plein de supers projets pour cette année, » s'enthousiasmait son compagnon.

Sirius haussa un sourcil, l'invitant muettement à continuer.

James prit un air conspirateur.

« Poudlard va se souvenir de mon passage, je peux te l'assurer. »

Un sourire amusé étira les lèvres de l'héritier.

« Tu me vois tout à fait ouïe, mon cher, » fit-il d'une voix exagérément aristocratique.

Ils poussèrent la porte d'un compartiment, seulement occupé par une fillette aux cheveux flamboyants.

« Je connais tout un tas de sortilège très sympa que mon père m'a appris, » éclaira James, visiblement hautement satisfait de trouver quelqu'un sur la même longueur d'ond- de sortilège.

Son père aussi lui avait appris des sortilèges. Mais Sirius se voyait très mal les qualifier de « sympa ».

Un garçon aux cheveux honteusement **gras** venait de rejoindre la fille, et lui parlait avec un enthousiasme très marqué.

« Gare à celui qui se mettra en travers de mon chemin ! » s'exclama James, brandissant sa baguette.

« Tu m'as l'air très peu menaçant, » railla Sirius.

« Ne te fie pas aux apparences, » éluda tranquillement l'ébouriffé. « Je peux être tout à fait terrible. »

L'héritier n'en doutait pas.

Mais n'oublions pas qu'il avait grandi avec sa merveilleuse cousine Bellatrix.

« Si tu as besoin d'une baguette de soutient, je suis ton sorcier, » crâna Sirius.

James hocha vigoureusement la tête.

« Serpentard est la meilleure maison, » fit soudain l'enfant aux cheveux **gras**. »

Sirius tourna de concert avec James la tête vers lui, si rapidement qu'il s'en craqua une vertèbre.

« Pardon ? » s'offusqua Potter. « C'est la pire, tu veux dire ! »

« Toute ma famille était à Serpentard, » remarqua Sirius d'une voix légèrement blanche.

Il avait pris un air très sérieux.

Après tout, c'était une question sérieuse.

« Nom de Dieu ! » s'exclama James. « Et moi qui croyait que tu étais quelqu'un de bien ! »

Sirius eut un bref sourire en coin.

Il faisait de l'humour, tout allait bien.

« Qui sait, je ferais peut-être exception à la règle, » soupira-t-il.

Sauf qu'il se voyait mal finir à Serdaigle, ou encore pire, Poufsouffle.

Et Gryffondor ?

Un Black chez Gryffondor ?

AH. AH. AH.

Il se gausse. Il ne vit par l'ironie qui se payait allégrement sa tête par la fenêtre du train.

« Et où comptes-tu aller, au juste ? » grinça Cheveux **Gras** , semblant très peu content d'avoir été contredit.

James dégaina une épée imaginaire.

« Allez à Gryffondor, et vous rejoindrez les courageux ! »

Sirius ne fut absolument pas surpris.

« Bien sûr, » ricana Cheveux **Gras**. « Si tu préfères le biceps à l'intellect… »

James rabaissa son bras, le gratifiant d'un regard supérieur.

« Et où comptes-tu aller, puisque tu ne possèdes ni l'un ni l'autre ? » lança le binoclard.

Les joues cireuses du gamin s'empourprèrent.

La fille se redressa d'un bon, l'air furibonde.

« Viens, Severus, on change de compartiment ! » cracha-t-elle, les foudroyant tout deux d'un regard meurtrier.

Le susnommé Severus s'empressa de la suivre. Mue d'une soudaine inspiration, Sirius tendit son pied pour le faire trébucher.

« A bientôt, Servilus !» s'exclama-t-il.

James éclata d'un rire bien sonore, alors que la porte du compartiment se refermait sur les deux autres enfants.

« Excellent ! » approuvait l'ébouriffé, hilare. « Tout bonnement excellent ! »

Sirius eut un sourire supérieur.

« Je sais, je sais, » se rengorgea-t-il.

Quelques minutes de joyeux babillages tout à fait inintéressant pour vous, cher lecteur, suivit ce court interlude. Dans toute mon incroyable mansuétude, je vous passe ce dialogue.

James émit finalement l'idée de partir vagabonder dans les wagons, histoire de faire connaissance avec d'autres élèves.

Tout le monde approuva cette facilité scénaristique permettant la rencontre des Maraudeurs telle qu'elle est décrite dans le chapitre 1.

Les deux garçons partirent aussitôt à l'aventure, évitant soigneusement les compartiments pleins de serpents.

Sirius finit par reconnaître, bien tassé dans un siège, l'enfant maladif qui avait attenter à son prestige en le jetant sur l'asphalte, qui semblait prêt à mourir sous le babillage incessant du gamin de la boutique de Mme. Guipure.

Il fit un petit signe à James.

Ce gamin l'intriguait. Peut-être à cause de ses yeux, d'une couleur si étrange. Ou de son air épuisé. De son apparence miteuse. De la discrète cicatrice qui barrait la peau tendre de son cou, maladroitement camouflée derrière une vieille écharpe.

James ouvrit tout grand la porte du compartiment, provoquant un violent sursaut des deux enfants qui s'y trouvaient.

« On peut s'asseoir ? » s'enquit-il, avant de se jeter sur la banquette jouxtant… Paul ? Peter ?

Sirius décida de l'imiter dans son remarquable sens des manières et s'assit à son tour, sans attendre la réponse, à côté du garçon maladif.

Celui-ci lui lança un petit regard craintif.

Il l'avait manifestement reconnu.

Sirius lui adressa un sourire fier.

Il savait que le garçon savait qu'il savait qu'il l'avait reconnu.

Un petit silence prit place.

Le regard du garçon grassouillet allait et venait entre chaque personne présente. Il n'osait visiblement rien dire. Lui aussi, devait se souvenir de Sirius. En particulier du moment où son père l'avait traité d'insecte répugnant qu'il faut écraser.

« Un conseil, » s'exclama finalement James. « Ne vous approchez surtout pas du gars aux cheveux gras. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda aussitôt Peter, avec un empressement tel qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il risquait de décéder sur place si on lui ôtait son droit de parole.

James se pencha vers lui, l'air excessivement grave.

« C'est un futur Serpentard, » lâcha-t-il d'un ton sentencieux.

Sirius pria Merlin l'Enchanteur de ne PAS finir à Serpentard. Faites qu'il ne finisse pas comme sa famille de malade.

Il garda néanmoins un air stoïque.

Il ne devait pas oublier l'étiquette.

Un Black ne s'émouvait pas en public.

« Et c'est mal ? » couina la voix étrangement faible du garçon maladif.

Un silence pesant suivit ses paroles. Il tenta de disparaître derrière son écharpe.

« Très, » finit par lâcher Sirius, et, à sa grande surprise, il le pensait vraiment.

Ils s'observèrent tout quatre dans le blanc des yeux pendant d'autres très longues secondes.

"En fait, » s'exclama le binoclard, « Je m'appelle James Potter. »

« Sirius Black, » ajouta l'héritier à contrecœur.

C'était le moment où ils allaient tous fuir très loin de lui, les bras s'agitant comme des spaghetti, hurlant à la magie noire.

Il capta du coin de l'œil la tentative de fusion avec la banquette du garçon maladif. Il semblait prêt à mourir sur place.

James haussa stoïquement un sourcil, tout à son incommensurable surprise d'entendre le nom si décrié par ses parents.

Quant à Peter…

« Tu es un Black ? » s'exclama-t-il avec un hoquet de terreur.

Sirius émit un petit grondement qui n'était pas sans rappeler celui d'un chien qui aperçoit un adorable chaton.

Apparemment, le supposé Sang-de-Bourbe avait eu un parent assez sorcier pour l'avertir du danger que représentait la Très Noble et Très Ancienne Famille des Blacks.

Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, gonfla les joues, gratifiant le gamin rondouillard de son regard le plus glaciale.

« Quand on est poli, on se présente en retour. Je n'ai pas choisi mon nom de famille. »

Peter ouvrit de grands yeux ronds, la bouche ouverte en « o ».

« Ce n'est pas la peine de me regarder avec ces yeux d'elfes de maison, » grogna finalement Sirius.

Le teint du gamin prit une intéressante teinte pivoine.

« P-Peter. Peter Pettigrew. » articula-t-il finalement, avant de baisser rapidement les yeux.

Pettigrew ?

En effet, il avait vu juste. Les Pettigrew étaient une ancienne famille de sorcier.

Sa mère avait consacré tout un repas de famille à critiquer l'un de ses membres ayant épousé une Moldue. Il s'en souvenait très bien, pour avoir eu l'extrême étourderie de demander -devant toute sa famille- si c'était vraiment un problème. Son dos en portait encore les marques.

Il tourna la tête vers le mystérieux garçon maladif.

Ses yeux d'ambre s'écarquillèrent devant le stress de se retrouver au centre de l'attention.

Il était si collé contre la vitre que Sirius aurait presque pu croire qu'il essayait de fusionner avec.

« Remus Lupin, » murmura-t-il d'un pauvre filet de voix.

L'Héritier se sentit très plein de pitié devant un tel degré de pitoyabilité.

Une épaisse et sournoise sensation de gêne s'installa dans leurs compartiments.

James se racla bruyamment la gorge, mal à l'aise.

« Qui part à la recherche du chariot de bonbon avec moi ? »

Sirius fut sur pieds en deux secondes. Tout plutôt que rester dans ce compartiment.

« Moi ! Bien EVIDEMMENT ! »

Peter s'empressa de se lever aussi, tout sautillant à l'idée des montagnes de sucreries qui l'attendraient au bout de son périple. Sirius eut envie de pleurer à l'idée de devoir supporter la pipelette.

« J-je surveille les valises, marmonna Remus. »

Personne ne fut convaincu par cette excuse complètement moisie.

James haussa les épaules.

"Comme tu veux."

Ils sortirent tout trois, laissant cet étrange garçon derrière eux.

Sirius ne put s'empêcher de lui adresser un dernier coup d'œil. Remus s'était ramassé sur lui-même, remontant le col de son manteau jusqu'à son front.

 _Toi, tu m'intéresses,_ pensa-t-il. _Et que je sois réparti à Poufsouffle si tu ne caches pas quelque chose._

OoOooOooOoo

Lorsqu'ils revinrent dans leurs compartiments, les bras bourrés de carries dentaires garanties, Remus semblait s'être profondément assoupi.

Un exploit, compte tenu des remous du train et du chahut ambiant des élèves surexcité.

« C'est vraiment un énergumène, celui-là, » remarqua James, se laissant tomber sur la banquette avec la grâce d'un phacochère.

« Il est gentil, pourtant, » murmura timidement Peter.

« Mouais, très silencieux, surtout, » rétorqua l'ébouriffé.

Sirius décida de ne pas s'en mêler, et s'assit à son tour.

C'EST L'HEURE DE DECOUVRIR LE GOUT DU CHOCOLAT.

Il s'empara d'un paquet de Chocogrenouille avec l'expression avide d'un Harpagon devant une pièce d'or.

Il eut la surprise de voir SON chocolat sauter sur la fenêtre à l'instant même où il se retrouva à l'air libre.

Son expression ahurie était très loin de la retenue des Blacks.

Il décida de laisser ces chocolats fuyards pour le gamin assoupi. Sa dignité risquait d'être compromise s'il devait courir après des grenouilles en chocolat.

James engouffra tout un paquet de Patacitrouille.

« Eh, Sirius, » lança-t-il, entre deux bruits de mâchouille. « On parit que j'en avale plus que toi ? »

« Tu ne sais pas à qui tu t'adresses, » rétorqua Sirius d'un ton supérieur. « Je te bas sans problème. »

Une lueur malicieuse illumina le regard de James.

ooOooOooOoo

Sirius vomit tout le contenu de son estomac dans la cuvette des toilettes, imités par un James pas plus reluisant.

Son teint cireux, à la limite du verdâtre, se fit encore plus blafard devant le mélange de chocolat et de citrouille en bouillie qui était sorti de sa bouche.

James s'étala sur le carrelage en étoile de mer, râlant dans son agonie.

Sirius se précipita vers le lavabo, avalant de grandes goulées d'eau fraîche.

Il se sentait tout ballonné, tout malade.

Mais il y avait bien un point positif.

« Il n'empêche que j'ai gagné, » fanfaronna-t-il.

James émit un grognement douloureux.

ooOooOooOoo

« Black, Sirius, » appela le professeur McGonagall.

L'enfant s'avança d'un pas qui se voulait conquérant.

Ne pas trembler, ne pas faiblir. Les élèves le suivaient vaguement du regard.

Pour eux, son destin était tracé. Il irait à Serpentard. Il était un Black après tout.

Malgré lui, son regard dériva vers la table des rouges et or.

Et si… ?

La professeure déposa le vieux Choixpeau magique sur son crâne. Le rebord tomba devant son visage, le plongeant dans le noir. Son dernier regard fut pour James, qui le regardait avec conviction, le pouce en l'air.

« Tiens donc, encore un Black, » fit la voix du chapeau, dans sa tête.

Sirius se crispa. Oui, un Black. Mais pas n'importe lequel.

« Tu m'as l'air très sûr de toi, » susurra le Choixpeau. « Mais je dois bien admettre que tu as raison. Tu es… différent. »

Ah oui, c'est vrai ?

Enfin, il voulait dire : bien évidemment. Je le savais.

« De l'ambition, certes… mais je décèle une grande loyauté. »

Loyauté ? Ce n'est pas le truc des Poufsouffle ça ?

NON. N'Y PENSES MÊME PAS CHAPEAU  
« Mais le plus marqué, chez toi… Oui… un courage exemplaire… étonnant, vraiment… je ne vois donc qu'une seule option… »

Tout le corps de Sirius était plus tendu que son oncle Cygnus lorsqu'il avait malencontreusement avalé une fiole de potion de rigidité.

« GRYFFONDOR ! »

Deux émotions simultanées et radicalement opposées se disputèrent en son fort intérieure.

La première, la plus forte, qui hurlait à travers son crâne : « J'ai réussi. »

La deuxième, beaucoup plus sournoise : « Ma mère va me tuer. »

Il se remit péniblement sur ses jambes, s'efforçant de maîtriser ses tremblements. Pas un applaudissement n'éclata. Tous étaient restés figés, élèves comme professeurs. Il rejoint la table des rouges et or, titubant presque sur ses jambes tremblantes.

Il resta quelques instants dans une sorte de brouillard étrange. S'il avait su ce qu'étais un bateau, il aurait été persuadé de s'être retrouvé sur un voilier. Les chuchotis s'élevèrent depuis ses voisins de table.

Il eut à peine conscience d'avoir crié un sonore « BIEN FAIT SERVILUS » lorsque la fille rousse du train fut répartie à Gryffondor. Nouveau regard à sa personne.

L'arrivée de Rémus acheva de le ramener à la réalité. Il secoua la tête, comme un chien s'ébrouant en sortant de l'eau.

Le garçon lui adressa un faible sourire, le teint exceptionnellement pâle, probablement sous le choc d'avoir été réparti à Gryffondor.

Sirius le lui rendit bien volontiers.

Peter les rejoint d'un petit pas sautillant, les joues rougies par la fierté et le gras des avant-bras ballotant.

Puis ce fut Messire James qui daigna de joindre à eux, avec la satisfaction de celui qui a accompli son devoir.

Quatre têtes plus ou moins brûlées à la même table, le destin est cruel avec ce pauvre château.

ooOooOooOoo

2 SEPTEMBRE 1971

Sirius Black était fort occupé à se goinfrer très peu élégamment d'œuf brouillé et de bacon, lorsque le courrier du matin fit son entrée par la voix des airs.

James leva vaguement les yeux de sa tasse de jus de citrouille, l'air hagard de ceux qui ne sont pas du matin. Peter avait réussi l'exploit de vider entièrement le plat de gâteaux qui avait eu le malheur d'être posé devant eux. Remus touillait son chocolat chaud sans grande conviction, sans même un regard pour les oiseaux qui voletaient au-dessus des tables.

Sirius recracha son café par les narines lorsque le grand-duc des Blacks se dirigea vers lui, un lettre rouge vif accrochée à la patte.

« Oula, une Beuglante, » remarqua très judicieusement Peter. « Qui est le pauvre malheureux qui va la recevoir ? »

Le glorieux héritier se ratatina sur son banc, lorsque la lettre fumante atterrit tranquillement dans son assiette.

Ils fixèrent tout quatre la bombe à retardement, silencieux.

« Ravi de t'avoir connu, » lâcha finalement James.

« Dépêches-toi de l'ouvrir, » conseilla Rémus, le regard compatissant. « Ce sera encore pire, après. »

« Pauvre, pauvre, pauvre de toi, » répétait Peter.

Sirius souleva l'un des coins de la lettre du bout des doigts.

Ça promettait d'être sanglant.

Il ouvrit lentement l'enveloppe rouge.

Le parchemin en jaillit aussi sec, et la voix magiquement amplifiée de son adorable maman éclata dans la salle, faisant sursauter plus de la moitié des élèves.

« SIRIUS ORION BLACK, TU ES LA HONTE DE NOTRE FAMILLE ! » commença la lettre.

Le Gryffondor s'efforça de garder un port de tête fier, malgré tous les regards fixés sur lui.

« COMMENT OSES TU ETRE A GRYFFONDOR ? SOIT BIEN SÛR QUE JE VAIS TE FAIRE CHANGER DE MAISON, ESPECE D'INCAPABLE ! IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QUE L'HERITIER DE LA TRES NOBLE ET TRES ANCIENNE FAMILLE DES BLACKS CÔTOIT DE REPUGNANTS SANG DE BOURBE ET TRAITRES A LEURS SANGS, AUSSI INCOMMENSURABLEMENT INSUPPORTABLE SOIT IL ! »

Il vit vaguement Remus s'emparer de sa baguette.

« SOIT SÛR QUE TU EN ENTENDRAS ENCORE PARLER LORSQUE TU RENTRERAS A LA MAISON ! TON PÈRE A ÉTÉ PREVENU, ET IL EST AUSSI FURIEUX QUE MOI. IL NE SERA PAS DIT QUE LE FRUIT DE MES ENTRAILLES SOIT SOUILLE PAR DE MAUVAISES FREQUENTATI- »

La lettre partit brusquement en flammèche, et se désintégra bien gentiment. Sirius resta parfaitement immobile, accordant un simple regard reconnaissant à Remus, qui venait de jeter le sortilège. Comment un élève de première année connaissait-il ça, d'ailleurs ?

« … Eh beh, » articula James.

Sirius eut un petit rictus.

« Tu es tout pâle, » remarqua Peter. « Tu devrais manger des saucisses. La nourriture est le remède de tous les maux. »

Sirius lui adressa un énième regard glacial.

« Ça va aller ? » s'enquit simplement Remus.

Sirius força un sourire.

« Il faudra bien, » murmura-t-il.

Aucun des trois autres ne trouvèrent quoi que ce soit à redire.

ooOooOooOoo

25 NOVEMBRE 1971

« James ! Réveille-toi, espèce de flemmard ! »

Le binoclard lui jeta un regard torve depuis le cocon qu'il avait formé avec sa couette.

« Sirius, imbécile, il fait encore nuit, » gronda-t-il.

L'humeur légendairement exécrable d'un Potter de bon matin.

« Skisspasse ? » articula la voix de Peter, dans un long bâillement sonore.

« Remus est encore absent, » chuchota Sirius.

James se redressa, un peu plus alerte.

« Encore ? C'est la troisième fois depuis la rentrée, » remarqua-t-il.

« Et je te paris qu'il va encore être absent quelques jours après, » renchérit Sirius. « Et qu'il va revenir avec la tête de quelqu'un qui s'est fait renverser par un troupeau d'hippogriffes. »

« Il nous cache quelque chose, » s'exclama Peter, comme s'il eut s'agit de la révélation du siècle.

Sirius hocha vaguement la tête. Son regard dériva vers la fenêtre.

Dans le ciel noir d'encre brillait la pleine lune.

ooOooOooOoo

24 DECEMBRE 1973

Sirius se délectait du boucan que faisait les élèves.

La blague de Noël avait fonctionné à merveille.

On se serait cru dans un safari les Gryffondors grondaient, les Poufsouffles aboyaient, les Serdaigles piaillaient, les Serpentards sifflaient… et Remus couinait.

Sirius lui lança un regard curieux. L'enfant avait un air absolument horrifié, regardant autour de lui, la bouche hermétiquement fermée.

L'Héritier plissa un peu des yeux. Son hypothèse semblait se vérifier.

Remus était un loup garou.

Il allait devoir l'observer de très près.

ooOooOooOoo

30 DECEMBRE 1973

« PffOOOOOUH, » fit Remus, penché sur son devoir de métamorphose.

Sirius leva vivement la tête. Le garçon avait pris un teint rouge tomate, visiblement surpris lui-même.

Il retint un petit sourire devant sa moue mortifiée. Cette blague avait vraiment été une bonne idée.

« A ce point ? » s'étonna James. « Je ne pensais pas qu'un devoir de Métamorphose te mettrais dans cet état. »

Remus ouvrit la bouche comme un poisson.

« C'est queuh… c'est très… long… » balbutia-t-il.

On avait vu mieux, comme excuse.

Le regard d'ambre du garçon croisa son regard de brume.

Il tressaillit, se replongea en vitesse dans son travail, les oreilles rouges.

Sirius sentit son cœur se serrer brièvement. Il avait passé la semaine à observer attentivement son camarade.

Il voulait des preuves. Des preuves que Remus était un dangereux psychopathe loup-garou qui se cachait sous des airs d'innocences.

Tout ce qu'il avait trouvé, c'était des preuves qu'il était timide, effrayé par ce qui l'entourait, mal à l'aise en public, rongé par sa maladie, et s'illuminant toujours lorsque ses trois amis s'approchaient de lui.

Il avait prêté attention à la moindre cicatrice, au moindre boitement. A la façon dont ses yeux s'ouvraient plus grand à chaque marque d'affection. La manière qu'il avait de vénérer le chocolat comme un dieu. Les efforts qu'il faisait pour s'imposer dans son travail, pour prouver qu'il méritait sa place. L'empressement qu'il avait lorsqu'on lui demandait de l'aide. Sa constance empathie pour ceux qui l'entourait. Son inquiétude constante de voir sa nature révélée au grand jour.

Il l'avait vu dans ses expressions tourmentées, dans sa façon de remonter le col de sa robe sur son cou lacéré, de tirer sur ses manches pour cacher ses avant-bras mutilés, ces sourires faux qu'il affectait alors que la pleine lune se faisait de plus en plus proche et que l'épuisement se faisait trop fort.

En fait, Sirius s'était beaucoup plus attaché à Remus en quelques jours qu'en deux ans.

Il mordilla le bout de sa plume, le regard songeur, fixé sur la main pâle qui parcourait le parchemin.

ooOooOooOoo

17 OCTOBRE 1974

Sirius s'arrêta devant la vieille porte en bois. James et Peter, un peu essoufflé, s'arrêtèrent derrière lui.

« Tu es sûr de toi, Sirius ? » s'enquit le binoclard.

Il hocha la tête. Bien sûr qu'il en était sûr.

« Il va peut-être se mettre en colère, quand il va nous voir, » couina Peter, l'air terrorisé. « Et s-s 'il devenait v-violent ? »

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel.

« Remus, violent ? Tu es sûr de ce que tu dis ? »

James eut un petit rire forcé. Ils savaient tout trois ce qu'ils allaient trouver derrière la porte, et ça n'était pas franchement propice à la rigolade.

« Mais, les… l-loups-garous sont… » repris lentement Peter.

Cette fois, Sirius lui jeta un regard furibond.

« Ça ne change rien à la nature même de Remus. Il est même capable de pleurer lorsqu'il tue accidentellement une mouche. »

Peter ne moufta pas, et ferma judicieusement sa grande bouche.

James poussa lentement le battant en bois, découvrant une vieille pièce poussiéreuse. Un escalier brinquebalant menait à un petit renfoncement sombre. Les murs étaient violemment lacérés. Un tapis avait été déchiqueté, une armoire éventrée. Mais le pire, c'était le sang. Le sang qui avait éclaboussé les murs, qui avait goutté sur le sol. Le sang dans lequel le loup avait marché, laissant des empreintes animales partout sur les planches. Le sang de lequel l'enfant s'était écroulé, laissant des petites empreintes de mains sur les murs où il s'était appuyé.

Sirius se sentit vaguement nauséeux.

« Remus ? » appela doucement James, la voix tremblante.

Il n'y eut pas de réponse. Ils s'avancèrent un peu dans la pièce, dans un silence religieux.

Le regard gris pâle de Sirius se posa finalement sur une pauvre chose sanguinolente, recroquevillée dans une couverture rapiécée. Il croisa les deux orbes dorés de l'enfant. Il vit une larme glisser lentement sur sa joue pâle, se mêlant aux traces sanglantes.

« Remus, » répéta-t-il.

Il s'avança légèrement vers lui.

Le garçon poussa un bref glapissement, débordant de peur. Il cacha sa tête dans ses genoux, tremblant comme jamais.

Sirius s'approcha à grand pas vers lui. James et Peter s'étaient figés, horrifiés. C'était pire que ce qu'ils pensaient.

Remus releva très lentement la tête. L'incompréhension, l'incrédulité se mêlait à la peur.

« Tu as du sang sur le visage, 'Mus, » articula Sirius, bouleversé.

C'était la première fois qu'il s'accordait un surnom pour son _ami._ C'est aussi à ce moment qu'il mesura toute l'affection qu'il lui portait.

Une petite lueur s'alluma au fond des yeux de Remus. Un faible sourire étira ses lèvres blessées, de même que ses joues devenaient humides.

« Je crois que je m'en doutais, » murmura-t-il.

Sirius eut un petit rire discret, un rire qui ressemblait à un aboiement.

James et Peter le suivirent aussi.

Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi unis qu'à ce moment-là.

Et...

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, tous les trois ?! »

Poppy Pomfresh débarqua au beau milieu de la pièce, furibonde.

"... ON COURT ! brailla James."

Le bran-bas de combat fut déclaré, dans une merveilleuse fuite des trois intrus. Mu par une inspiration céleste, Sirius se jeta entre les jambes de l'infirmière, glissant dessous comme un poisson et voyant des choses qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais connaître.

Le rire cristallin de Remus se fit entendre derrière lui, sonnant comme une douce musique à ses oreilles.

ooOooOooOoo

2 JANVIER 1975

« Moi, je te dis que c'est une robe de chambre, affirma Sirius Black. »

Remus esquissa une moue dubitative.

« Je ne sais pas, ça me semble bizarre. Quelqu'un d'aussi important que lui ne pourrait raisonnablement pas se promener en robe de chambre, comme ça, devant autant de gens. C'est peut-être tout simplement une robe un peu plus excentrique que d'habitude, non ? »

Le silence retomba entre les deux enfants. Il gardait les yeux fixés sur le vénérable vieillard, attablé à la table des professeurs, qui souriait à la ronde d'un air affable.

« En plus, » réattaqua le premier garçon, « son chapeau ressemble à un bonnet de nuit. »

« Mais non. Tu te fais des idées, » affirma l'autre, le ton légèrement moins convaincu.

Le vieillard se leva alors, son petit déjeuner terminé.

« REMUS ! Il porte des PANTOUFLES ! »

« Quoi ?! »

Le loup garou baissa précipitamment les yeux vers les pieds du directeur de Poudlard, plus connu sous le nom de Dumbledore, le plus puissant sorcier de leurs époques. Ses yeux éberlués se posèrent sur deux adorables chaussons en pilou pilou qui dépassaient de ce qui s'avérait effectivement être une robe de chambre.

« Mais, mais, mais, » répéta-t-il. « Mais, je ne comprends pas... »

Sirius s'adossa à sa chaise, satisfait de lui-même et de la véracité de ses propos.

« Mais, » continuait le pauvre Rémus, « Ce n'est pas normal, tu t'en rends bien compte, Sirius ? »

« Remarque, » répondit celui-ci, « c'est peut-être du génie. Une robe de chambre, c'est quand même beaucoup plus confortable que nos vieilles robes de sorciers. Il a beaucoup de chance. Quand on est vieux, plus personne ne fait attention à la façon dont vous vous habillez. »

Remus Lupin ne lui répondit pas, tout occupé qu'il était à regarder cet homme respectable sortir de la Grande Salle.

Il commençait vraiment à se demander si Dumbledore n'était pas bel et bien un brin cinglé.

OoOooOooOoo

1 SEPTEMBRE 1976

« Black, Regulus, » appela McGonagall.

Sirius se hissa malgré lui sur la pointe de ses pieds, attentif. Sa raison lui soufflait qu'il n'avait aucune raison d'espérer.

Son petit frère, contrairement à lui, était le parfait héritier de la famille Black. Il irait à Serpentard, il n'y avait pas à tortiller.

Mais il ne pouvait éteindre, malgré tout, cette petite étincelle d'espoir qui bouillait au creux de sa poitrine.

« Tu as un frère ? » s'étonna Remus.

« C'est fou, on dirait un mini-Sirius, » s'amusa James.

Il ne répondit pas. Son regard croisa celui de son frère. Regulus semblait anxieux. Son regard allait et venait entre la table des Serpents et des Lions.

Sirius savait que son frère lui portait une grande affection. Il lui arrivait même de remettre en question les punitions de Mère lorsqu'elles concernaient son grand frère.

 _Peut-être qu'il ira à Gryffondor, lui aussi,_ soufflait l'étincelle d'espoir. _Tu ne seras plus le seul paria des Blacks._

Le Choixpeau effleura les cheveux impeccables du jeune garçon.

« SERPENTARD ! » clama immédiatement le chapeau.

Il se laissa retomber sur son banc, intensément déçu.

Il savait, pourtant. Il savait que Regulus n'était de toute façon qu'un Black comme les autres.

Aussi pourri que ses parents.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait attendu.

Lorsque le petit garçon chercha les yeux de son frère, les joues empourprées de fierté, il ne les trouva pas.

Et il ne les retrouva jamais. Il était devenu un étranger, pour Sirius.

ooOooOooOoo

5 SEPTEMBRE 1976

« On a réussi ! On a réussi ! » clamait James, sautillant, le poing levé vers le ciel.

« Squik, » couina Peter, pas tout à fait retransformé.

Sirius aboya, agitant vigoureusement la queue. Il reprit aisément sa forme humaine, s'étirant de tout son long.

Peter l'imita avec beaucoup plus de difficulté.

« Nous sommes des génies ! » exulta James.

« Des dieux ! » renchérit Sirius.

« Des Animagus ! » termina Peter.

« Pourquoi vous criez comme ça ? » gronda Remus, agacé, ouvrant toute grande la porte du dortoir. « On vous entends depuis la salle commune, et- »

Sirius lui sauta littéralement au cou, manquant de le faire trébucher en arrière.

« Moony ! » s'exclama-t-il, d'un ton tout joyeux.

« Comment tu m'as appelé ? » couina Remus, hébété.

« Moony, » répéta Sirius, le maintenant face à lui, les yeux étincelants.

Il avait presque l'air d'un fou.

« Tu ne seras plus jamais seul, » affirma-t-il.

Remus eut l'air complètement perdu, autant que profondément ému.

« Je le savais déjà, » murmura-t-il.

« … CÂLIN GENERAL, » décréta James.

Cette fois, le pauvre Lupin finit bien étendu par terre, sous le poids de ses trois amis turbulents.

ooOooOooOoo

13 NOVEMBRE 1976

« Black, » appela une voix sèche.

Sirius se tourna, une expression de mépris profonde sur le visage.

Severus Rogue se tenait à quelque pas de lui, le visage haineux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Servilus ? »

Le Serpentard grimaça au surnom, sa bouche se tordant dans une moue hideuse.

« Vous ne trompez personne, » grinça-t-il.

Sirius croisa les bras, releva la tête.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Severus fronça les sourcils. Son regard se fit plus pénétrant et aiguë.

« Lupin, » lâcha-t-il simplement. « Ce type est louche, il cache quelque chose. Et ne croyez pas que personne ne le remarque. Vous ne trompez personne. Et je trouverais son secret. »

Sirius se sentit bouillonner.

Comment ce petit morveux graisseux pouvait se permettre de parler ainsi de son ami ?

Sa haine pour Servilus monta d'un nouveau cran.

Ah, il se permettait de fourrer son énorme nez dans les affaires des autres ? Vraiment ?

Une idée, diaboliquement tentatrice et clair, jaillit dans son esprit.

« Ce n'est pas très dur à trouver, mon petit Servilus. Je peux même t'y aider. »

Severus plissa les yeux, soupçonneux. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ça.

« Dis toujours. »

Sirius eut un petit sourire supérieur.

« Tu as sûrement remarqué qu'il disparaissait régulièrement. »

Severus hocha sèchement la tête, le transperçant du regard.

« Dans trois jours, il va de nouveau disparaître. »

Le Serpentard sembla retenir son souffle, bien que gardant son remarquable flegme.

« Il te suffira de te diriger vers le Saule Cogneur. Tu appuieras sur l'espèce de bouton formée par une racine, » indiqua diligemment Sirius.

« Tu veux me tuer, c'est ça, Black ? L'arbre va me détruire, » cracha Severus.

« Utilise un bâton, ta baguette, peu importe. Tu es assez grand pour ça, non ? » railla Sirius.

Le Serpentard se pinça les lèvres, blême de fureur.

« A ce moment-là, » reprit le Gryffondor, « tu te faufileras dans le tunnel ainsi découvert. Va au bout du couloir. Remus sera derrière la porte en bois. »

« Ne te paye pas ma tête, Black, » siffla le serpent.

Severus fit demi-tour, et s'éloigna, à grand pas furieux.

Sirius eut un micro-sourire.

Servilus allait avoir la peur de sa vie.

ooOooOooOoo

20 DECEMBRE 1976

Sirius Black se recroquevilla sur son lit. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur les nombreuses affiches qui ornaient les murs de sa chambre, sans les voir. Il se souvenait avoir été très satisfait d'afficher ces femmes moldues en bikini, ces motos aux mécaniques étincelantes, ces drapeaux aux couleurs de Gryffondor.

Il avait été fier de marquer sa différence.

Il avait été persuadé d'être autre chose qu'un Black, un simple Black, un monstre de Black.

Il avait eu faux, sur toute la ligne.

Il était, au fond, aussi noir, aussi pourri que le reste de sa famille.

Devant ses yeux vides défilaient sans cesse les expressions de mépris de James et Peter, lorsqu'ils avaient su ce qu'il avait fait.

Il avait sciemment envoyé un garçon à sa mort.

Il avait failli tuer Severus.

Et il en avait été fier.

Il se recroquevilla un peu, insensible à la douleur qu'émettait son dos, là où sa mère l'avait frappé.

Et il y avait eu Remus.

Il ne l'avait jamais vu en colère. La lueur de déception et de trahison qui brillait dans ses yeux lui avait transpercé le cœur.

Ils avaient raison, tous les trois, il ne valait rien.

Il ne pouvait pas échapper à l'influence néfaste de sa famille.

Il flanqua un violent coup de poing dans son oreiller.

Il ne voulait pas finir comme son père. Il voulait tellement prouver qu'il était quelqu'un de bien.

Et il n'y arriverait pas…

Du moins, pas temps qu'il resterait dans ce tas de planches pourries.

Il se redressa brusquement.

Une détermination sourde bourdonna dans ses oreilles.

Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de rester une seconde de plus dans ce taudis. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de finir… comme un Black.

Il se leva d'un bond, se précipita vers son armoire. Il jeta pêle-mêle tous les vêtements qui lui tombait sous la main dans la vieille valise en cuir que lui avait un jour offerte son oncle Alphard.

Son oncle préféré avait d'ailleurs accompagné son présent d'un clin d'œil, et de la phrase « fait en bon usage, lorsque tu en auras le culot. »

Le lendemain, Alphard s'était fait la malle, et avait été raillé de la tapisserie familiale.

Sirius se sentait tout à fait prêt à suivre ses traces, à présent.

Il referma brutalement la valise, l'empoigna, et se sortit de sa chambre sans bruit.

Les marches de l'escalier grincèrent douloureusement à chacun de ses pas.

Il devait atteindre la porte, vite.

« SIRIUS ! » cracha Walburga. « Où comptes tu aller comme ça ? »

Sirius ne répondit pas, décidant plutôt de prendre la poudre d'escampette. Il sauta les dernières marches, galopa vers la porte d'entrée.

« Sirius ! » appela la voix de son frère, penché à la rembarde de l'escalier, alors que leurs mère, fulminante, les descendaient à son tour. « Ne pars pas, s'il te plaît ! »

« Reviens-ici, espèce de cloporte, » hurla sa mère.

Le Gryffondor sauta sur la porte, tourna la poignée.

« Sirius ! » pleurait Regulus. « Sirius, ne me laisse pas tout seul ! »

Il ouvrit très grand la porte, s'engouffra dans la nuit.

Un sort fusa, le toucha à l'épaule. Il ne réagit pas, descendant dans la rue, déguerpissant à toute jambes. Les hurlements fous-furieux de sa mère et les appels désespéré de son frère s'éclipsèrent peu à peu dans le lointain.

Il continua sa course folle, longtemps, jusqu'à arriver à la sortie de la ville. Son épaule le tançait il sentait un liquide poisseux couler entre ses omoplates.

Il n'en avait cure.

 _Libre, libre, je suis libre,_ ne cessait-il de se répéter.

Il se laissa tomber sur le trottoir, à bout de souffle.

… Et maintenant ? Où aller ?

Un éclair bleu fila dans la nuit, se stoppa devant lui avec un crissement de pneu strident.

Un contrôleur en uniforme ouvrit la porte.

« Magicobus, transport pour sorcier en détresse, » présenta-t-il d'une voix monocorde. « Où devons-nous vous emmener ? »

Sirius fronça les sourcils, réfléchi intensément.

La réponse s'imposa d'elle-même, comme une évidence.

« … Au Manoir Potter, s'il vous plaît. »

ooOooOooOoo

Sirius fixa l'imposante bâtisse, une boule logée au creux de l'estomac. Sa prise se resserra sur la poignée de sa valise, tremblante.

Comment James allait l'accueillir ?

Allait-il le jeter, comme il le méritait ?

Allait-il le pardonner ?

Il prit une grande inspiration. La nuit était glaciale il n'avait pas pris le temps d'enfiler une robe assez chaude. Ses joues, frappées par le vent, étaient humides de larmes qu'il n'avait même pas conscience de verser. Son épaule lui faisait si mal qu'il avait l'impression qu'elle allait s'arracher.

Il s'avança lentement dans l'allée, la tête rentrée dans les épaules. Plus le bâtiment s'approchait, plus son cœur battait.

Il se stoppa sur le palier. Son souffle formait des volutes de brume devant ses lèvres il frissonnait, glacé.

Il leva lentement le poing. Frappa trois coups sonores sur le battant.

Il se sentait sur le point d'exploser.

Un peu de bruit retentit dans la grande maison.

« Je vais ouvrir ! » clama la voix bien reconnaissable de son meilleur ami.

Sirius déglutit.

Le battant s'ouvrit sur les cheveux ébouriffés du binoclard.

James eut un instant d'arrêt, en le trouvant là, misérable, debout sur son palier.

« … Sirius ? » souffla-t-il, et il n'y avait aucune trace d'hostilité dans sa voix.

Simplement un questionnement.

« Je suis parti, » articula l'ancien héritier, la voix rauque. « Je les ai quittés. »

Les yeux de James s'écarquillèrent.

« Tu… ? »

Il lui attrapa le bras, l'entraîna à l'intérieur, au chaud.

Sirius renifla un peu, retenant de nouvelle larme.

« Tu saignes, » remarqua son meilleur ami.

Padfoot haussa vaguement les épaules. Celle de droite hurla de mécontentement.

« Je suis tellement désolé, » souffla-t-il dans un pauvre filet de voix.

« Je le sais bien, bougre d'imbécile ! » éclata James. « Tu es vraiment un grand malade ! »

Le binoclard lui adressa un sourire un peu tremblant.

« Sacré Padfoot, » ajouta-t-il dans un murmure. « Tu es ici chez toi. »

C'était les plus beaux mots qu'on lui avait donné à entendre.

La rédemption, le pardon, l'acceptation.

Il étreignit son frère de cœur de toutes ses forces.

Que ferait-il sans James ?

ooOooOooOoo

5 OCTOBRE 1981

Sirius atterrit avec grand fracas devant la petite maison de Goldric's Hollow. Sa moto effectua un splendide dérapage, manquant de l'envoyer valser dans les orties.

Il en descendit de son habituel pas gracieux, tout guilleret.

Ça faisait quelques temps qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de rendre visite aux Potter.

L'Ordre l'avait envoyé en mission à Perpètes les Oies, et, bien qu'elle ait été éreintante, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas se résoudre à rentrer chez lui sans faire un crochet chez son meilleur ami.

Il tenait, bien serré dans sa main gauche, un petit cadeau pour son filleul. Le petit Harry allait bientôt avoir un an il n'était pas sûr d'être toujours là pour voir ça, alors autant prendre de l'avance.

Il s'avança vers la maison d'un pas tranquille, traversant la rue.

Un frisson désagréable lui effleura la nuque.

Il se retourna vivement, pointa sa baguette dans le noir.

Personne.

La guerre le rendait légèrement paranoïaque, des fois.

Il reprit sa marche, les sens désormais en alerte.

L'impression dérangeante ne le quittait pas.

Un mauvais présentiment l'étreignait.

Mal à l'aise, il accéléra le pas.

Il arriva en vue de la jolie maison des Potter.

Il se stoppa.

La porte était grande ouverte.

Un violent frisson glacé le traversa de part en part.

Son souffle se coupa.

Son estomac se tordit.

Sa main se resserra sur le pauvre petit paquet.

Il courut jusqu'au palier, comme dirigé par une impulsion supérieure. Son esprit n'exprimait que peur et panique.

« James ? Lily ? » appela-t-il.

Sa voix était faible. Son cœur battait à tout rompre.

Il refusait de comprendre.

Seul le silence lui répondit.

Il ne voulait pas comprendre.

Le salon était dans un état désastreux. Tous les meubles étaient brisés, éventrés, jetés à terre.

Il ne pouvait pas comprendre.

Un léger son de sanglot d'enfant résonna dans ses oreilles, comme sortis d'un brouillard.

Il commençait à comprendre.

En se tournant vers l'escalier, il découvrit une silhouette humaine, étendue à travers les marches.

Il avait compris.

Il se précipita vers James.

« Non, non, non, non, » répétait-il, désespérément.

Il s'effondra aux côtés de son meilleur ami.

Non, Non, Non.

Le regard brun était fixé dans le vide. Il ne voyait plus rien. Figé dans une expression de peur. Figé dans la mort.

Quelque chose se brisa, quelque part dans son cœur.

Non, non, non.

Sa main se posa sur l'épaule de l'homme.

Elle était raide, elle était froide, elle était morte.

Non, non, non, non.

« James, » murmura-t-il, et ce n'était qu'un son brisé qui sortait de sa bouche.

Il se prenait la vérité en pleine face. Elle tournait, tournait, en une simple phrase, trois pauvres petits mots.

Il est mort. James est mort. Prongs est mort.

Un long cri, exprimant une souffrance sans nom, déchira la nuit. Le nom du défunt -défunt, mort, cadavre, NON- résonnait en boucle, plainte d'animal blessé.

Sirius ne se rendit pas compte que c'était lui qui hurlait.

Il hurlait à la mort.

Le chien en lui hurlait à la mort.

Il étreignit le corps froid de son frère, plus que frère, avec l'énergie du désespoir.

« James, James, James, réveille-toi, » sanglotait-il, la voix abîmée par ses hurlements déchirants.

Il ne répondit pas, son meilleur ami ne lui répondait pas, il l'ignorait, non, il était MORT, il ne répondrait plus jamais.

Un nouveau cri franchit ses lèvres.

Il avait mal, vraiment mal, son cœur lui faisait mal.

Plus rien n'existait, autre que le corps sans vie -non ! -, étendu dans cet escalier en ruine, dans le silence de la mort, de la nuit.

Une main bourrue se posa sur son épaule, l'écarta du corps.

Il se débattit, reprenant sa litanie de « non, non, non ».

« Tu ne peux plus rien faire, » le rappela une grosse voix dans laquelle on entendait des larmes.

Rien faire, rien faire, oui, il ne pouvait plus rien faire, James était déjà mort, c'était trop tard, il était arrivé trop tard, son ami était mort, mort, mort, NON-

Il cessa de bouger, inerte, retenu par le demi-géant.

Un nouveau pleur résonna.

Harry.

Harry ?

Harry était vivant. Harry était en vie. Son filleul était en vie. Le fils de James était en vie.

« Harry, » murmura Sirius.

Il tenta une nouvelle fois de se dégager.

Hagrid devait le lâcher, son filleul avait besoin de lui, il avait besoin de Harry-

« Dumbledore m'a envoyé le chercher, » le coupa le demi-géant.

Une nouvelle fois, Sirius s'affaissa.  
« Harry, » balbutia-t-il. « James… »

Hagrid le relâcha doucement.

« Nous allons le mettre en sécurité, » reprit le colosse.

Il tira un énorme mouchoir des tréfonds de son manteau, se moucha bruyamment dedans.

En sécurité…

Harry devait être en sécurité, il devait VIVRE.

« Prends ma moto, » souffla Sirius. « Tu iras plus vite. »

Le demi-géant lui adressa un regard reconnaissant, par-dessus son énorme barbe.

Il monta les escaliers, en direction de la chambre du petit, enjambant le corps -non- le corps de James.

Un haut-le-corps secoua l'ancien Gryffondor.

Il se précipita hors de la maison.

Il ne pouvait pas supporter cette vision plus longtemps.

James était mort, James était mort, pourquoi était-il mort-

Oui.

Pourquoi était-il mort ?

En sécurité.

Il était supposé être en sécurité.

Protégé…

Protégé… par Peter.

Peter. Peter.

Il était le Gardien du Secret.

Peter.

Il avait vendu ce secret.

Peter.

Il avait tué James.

Peter.

Où était ce sale rat ?

Une rage sans nom l'inonda. Une rage qu'il n'avait jamais connue jusqu'ici.

Une rage meurtrière, violente.

Son visage blême se tordit dans une expression hideuse de haine.

Peter.

Peter Pettigrew. Sale traître, sale lâche, sale rat, COMMENT avait-il pu, seulement pu, faire confiance à Peter, un Animagus rat, un rat jusqu'au plus profond de son âme, un rat qui avait tué son meilleur ami-

Sa main se crispa sur sa baguette.

Peter… Il allait le retrouver, il allait le tuer.

Ravagé au plus profond de son âme, Sirius Black transplana

Il laissait derrière lui plus qu'une scène de crime. Il laissait derrière lui ses années de bonheur, auprès de James, de Remus, des Maraudeurs.

Il n'y avait plus de Prongs, il n'y aurait plu de Wormtail, alors il n'y aurait plu de Padfoot.

Ne restait plus que la vengeance. La haine. La douleur.

Lorsqu'Hagrid redescendit, le bébé dont la cicatrice deviendrait célèbre entre les bras, il ne vit que le petit paquet bleu, que Sirius avait laissé tomber dans la poussière.

OoOooOooOoo

15 AOUT 1995

Les yeux du prisonnier était fixé sur le journal que le visiteur tenait.

Il n'écoutait pas ce que cet homme disait il se fichait du fait qu'il s'agissait du Ministre de la Magie.

Cet homme n'était rien pour lui.

Contrairement à ce journal.

Ce journal sur la page duquel s'étalait une photo animée. Une photo représentant une gentille petite famille de rouquin, sur un fond de pyramide.

Ce n'était pas la famille qui l'intéressait.

C'était ce que l'un des plus jeunes gamins tenait entre ses mains.

Un rat.

Un simple rat des champs.

A qui il manquait un doigt.

Un nom surgit dans son esprit, torturé par ses années à Azkaban.

Pour la première fois, une autre pensée que l'idée confuse de son innocence étincela dans sa tête.

Peter Pettigrew.

Le nom alluma un flot brûlant dans son corps.

Il trembla un peu sous la violence de ses émotions.

Haine.

Tant de haine.

Il se crispa.

Peter, le lâche, l'assassin.

Monsieur le Ministre sortit de sa cellule, sous des dernières paroles moralisatrices.

Le prisonnier leva lentement la tête.

Une lumière nouvelle s'était allumée dans ses yeux gris perle délavé.

Sirius Black était prêt à reprendre sa place dans l'histoire.

ooOooOooOoo

9 AVRIL 1996

Le gros chien noir se tapit rapidement dans un buisson lorsqu'il entendit des pas.

Des gens venaient vers lui.

Et bien qu'il y eût peu de chance qu'ils le reconnaissent… autant ne pas courir de risque.

Des éclats de voix se firent entendre.

Il leva un peu la tête, observant prudemment la scène.

Son regard se posa en premier lieu sur l'enfant.

Cheveux noirs indisciplinés, lunettes rondes.

Il crut un instant voir James

-James, James, non-

Se diriger vers lui, accompagné d'un adulte à l'air exténué.

Il secoua un peu la tête.

Ce n'était pas James. C'était Harry, Harry Potter.

Son cœur s'accéléra un peu.

Son filleul avait tant grandi… Le portrait craché de son père…

Le chien éprouva un instant le besoin de se réfugier dans les jambes de l'enfant, quémandant des caresses.

Il voulait que Harry le sert dans ses bras, il l'aimait tellement, lorsqu'il était petit…

L'adulte émit un petit soupir douloureux, se stoppant à quelque centimètre du chien.

L'animal le détailla à son tour. Il semblait vieux, fatigué. Il s'appuyait largement sur un morceau de bois. Ses muscles semblaient raides, douloureux.

Ses cheveux étaient parsemés de mèches grises.

Il avait le teint pâle…

Des yeux d'ambre…

Remus Lupin.

Un nouveau pic transperça son vieux cœur. Un élan d'affection profonde se répandit dans son poitrail.

La vie ne semblait pas l'avoir épargné non plus. Ses vêtements étaient miteux, élimés.

Il avait perdu cette étincelle, qui l'avait toujours habité.

Il n'était que l'ombre de lui-même.

Il tourna brièvement la tête vers le buisson.

Le chien se tapit un peu plus. Son ventre efflanqué frôla le sol.

L'adulte reprit lentement sa route, boitant avec son bâton, suivit de l'enfant.

Moony venait simplement, inconsciemment, de flairer la trace de son vieux camarade, Padfoot.

ooOooOooOoo

26 MARS 1996

"EXPERLIAMUS !"

Sirius ouvrit de grands yeux lorsque la baguette sauta des mains de son filleul. Harry tourna les yeux, choqué, vers l'adulte qui venait de rentrer.

Il sentit la poigne de l'enfant se resserrer sur le col de sa vieille robe crasseuse.

Il tenta de croiser son regard -le regard de Lily-. Il n'y arrivait pas.

« Ecartes-toi, Harry, » murmura la voix de l'adulte.

Sirius aurait reconnu cette voix entre mille.

Il tourna la tête vers Remus Lupin, qui menaçait son filleul de sa baguette.

Harry le lâcha immédiatement, les yeux rivés sur son professeur, plein d'incompréhension.

Une vague de chaleur se diffusa dans sa poitrine.

Remus était venu pour lui, Remus, _Moony_ -

« Sirius Black, » fit le loup-garou.

L'évadé sentait son cœur frapper contre sa poitrine.

Un grand sourire hagard étira les traits fatigués de son visage.

Douze ans.

« Enfin, ta folie est visible sur ton visage. »

Une envie de rire l'envahit.

Depuis combien de temps avait-il rit ?

« Parle pour toi, vieux frère, » rétorqua-t-il.

Un petit sourire apparut ses les lèvres de Remus. Un sourire, Remus lui souriait, à lui, lui qui n'avait eu que des crachats pendant tant d'années, Remus lui tendait la main à lui, le paria, le Black, l'assassin-

Il serra cette main, de toute ses forces. Il fut tiré sur ses pieds.

Remus était là, après tant de temps, il était vivant, il était avec lui-

Il l'étreignit avec la force du désespoir, comme s'il risquait de disparaître, bientôt. Les bras du loup se resserrèrent autour de lui. Remus n'avait jamais fait ça, il n'aimait pas les contacts, mais bon sang, _douze ans…_

« Remus, » murmura Sirius.

Ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre, les yeux plongés dans le regard de leurs vis à vis.

C'était comme s'il n'existait plus qu'eux, l'espace d'un instant.

Puis il se souvint de ce qu'il venait faire ici.

Peter. Sale rat.

« Tuons-le, maintenant. Tous les deux. »

Sa voix avait des accents d'hystérie. La nécessité écrasait sa poitrine. Douze ans, douze ans qu'il attendait ça.

Remus tourna la tête vers les enfants, hésitant.

Puis il hocha lentement la tête.

Le sourire fou du prisonnier s'agrandit.

La jeune brune ébouriffée éclata.

« NON ! On vous faisait confiance ! »

Sirius échangea un bref regard avec Remus.

Il n'était pas sûr de comprendre sa réaction.

Mais il s'en fichait, à vrai dire.

Peter.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda simplement Harry.

Le regard de l'enfant était dur. Pleins d'un sentiment de trahison.

Sirius ne pouvait pas l'ignorer, c'était le fils de James, le fils de James qui semblait le détester- pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

Remus se tourna vers lui.

« Sirius, il a le droit de savoir pourquoi. »

L'évadé lui adressa un regard glacial. Un regard glacial qu'il n'avait pas eu depuis des années.

Une vague de colère s'empara de lui.

Pas contre le loup-garou, non.

Contre Peter.

PETER.

« J'ai attendu ce moment DOUZE ANS, Remus. Je n'attendrais pas une minute de plus. »

Sa voix partait dans les aigus, se brisait à chaque pause.

Il vit les épaules de Remus se crisper. Ses yeux exprimaient quelque chose d'indéfinissable.

Il se retourna vers les enfants.

« Weasley, donnez-nous votre rat, » ordonna-t-il à l'enfant roux.

Sirius observa l'animal se débattre avec une satisfaction sauvage.

 _Oh, oui, Peter, j'espère que tu as peur, que tu crèves de peur, parce que je vais te tuer, oh que oui, comme tu as tué James et Lily._

« Pourquoi faire ? » couina l'élève, plein d'incompréhension.

Sirius éclata d'un rire sans joie. La question lui paraissait si bête, _si évidente_ !

« Vous avez trahi mes parents », cracha Harry.

Il se tut immédiatement. Les mots le blessèrent cruellement.

Harry avait grandi en le pensant coupable.

Bien sûr, oh, bien sûr.

Son filleul le haïssait.

« Et je vous faisais confiance ! » siffla-t-il en direction de Remus.

Son vieil ami blêmit.

La confiance avait toujours été très importante pour lui.

Remettre en cause le bienfondé de cette conscience, _pauvre Remus_ , c'était horrible pour lui.

« Harry, » murmura-t-il d'une voix douce, empressée, « Harry, Sirius n'a pas trahi tes parents. »

Une lueur de haine passa dans le regard de l'enfant.

Il ne le croyait pas.

« Qui, alors ? » réclama-t-il, la voix railleuse.

Sirius ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre. Le nom, qui tournait en boucle dans son esprit depuis si longtemps, franchit enfin la barrière de ses lèvres.

« Peter... PETTIGREW. »

Il avait presque hurlé ses mots.

 _Haine, colère, rage, sale rat, j'aurais ta peau, tu vas mourir ce soir._

Il se tut, essoufflé, le regard exorbité.

« Et il est ici, en ce moment même. »

Il eut un petit mouvement des bras, comme s'il esquissait une révérence. Il balaya la pièce d'un geste.

Il n'avait pas conscience d'agir comme un fou.

Il s'en fichait.

Peter.

« Dans cette pièce. »

Une lueur de doute passa dans le regard de Harry.

Le fils de James le croyait, le fils de James allait l'écouter, il allait _comprendre_ …

Et Rogue fit irruption dans la pièce.

OoOooOooOoo

Sirius observait son filleul, rayonnant.

Harry avait accepté de venir vivre avec lui.

Il allait vivre avec le fils de James. Son nom allait être blanchit -ironique quand on s'appelle Black-, Pettigrew allait être enfermé à Azkaban, et il allait y _mourir_ , bien fait !

Tout allait changer. Un nouveau départ, aussi prometteur que celui du Poudlard Express.

Remus serait là pour l'épauler, Harry serait là.

Il n'était pas très doué pour élever des enfants, mais il essayerait, parce que ce petit garçon, qu'il avait connu tout bébé, ce petit garçon, Sirius l'aimait, de tout son cœur.

Oui… tout semblait lui sourire…

Et puis Remus hurla.

Il se retourna vivement. Son ami se tenait là, debout sur l'herbe, la tête dans les mains, et il souffrait.

La lumière bleutée de la pleine lune l'inondait tout entier.

Ses os se dessoudait, se reformait, c'était un spectacle horrible, et Remus hurlait, hurlait…

Sirius se rua vers lui, inconscient du danger. Ses années à Azkaban avait éteint son instinct de survie…

C'était le loup, le monstre qu'il serait contre lui, maintenant, mais Padfoot, au fond de lui, aimait le loup. C'était son compagnon de jeu, les nuits de pleine lune, et il n'était pas méchant avec le chien…

Peut-être le reconnaitrait-il sous sa forme humaine ?

Moony leva les yeux vers lui, lentement. Un regard bestial, féroce.

Et d'un geste, il le rejeta en arrière, poussant un long hurlement.  
Ce n'était plus un hurlement de douleur, c'était un hurlement de bête libérée.

Il se tourna vers Harry, lentement, la bave aux lèvres.

Sirius se mordit les lèvres.

Il allait attaquer Harry, son filleul…

Le chien reprit son droit.

Il n'avait pas le choix.

Il attaqua son ami.

ooOooOooOoo

18 JUIN 1998

Sirius Black contemplait le tableau, morose.

Sa mère vociférait, hurlait des horreurs, des obscénités.

Insupportable, même dans sa mort.

« FILS INDIGNE, HONTE DE NOTRE FAMILLE, » crachait le portrait.

L'homme ne réagit pas, il ne l'écoutait même pas vraiment.

Sa solitude le rongeait, chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute.

Enfermé dans cette maison qu'il haïssait.

 _Cloîtré comme un lâche,_ lui avait dit Rogue.

C'était vrai. Un lâche. Il restait ici, bien caché, alors que les autres risquaient leurs peaux.

Il se dégoûtait lui-même. Pour l'utilité qu'il avait eue, il aurait mieux fait de rester à Azkaban.

Il se sentait pitoyable.

 _Lâche, lâche, lâche,_ le mot tournait, et il était bien plus blessant que tout ce que pouvait dire Walburga.

Sa contemplation du tableau fut rompue par l'arrivée sonore de quelqu'un par le conduit de sa cheminée.

« Sirius ! »

Il se tourna vers Remus, affalé sur le tapis, couvert de cendre.

« Oui, Moony ? »

Il s'approcha de lui à petits pas. Il était content de le voir, oui.

Mais - _lâche lâche lâche, tu es un lâche-_ le loup-garou semblait réellement paniqué.

C'était mauvais, ça annonçait des ennuis.

« Harry est au Ministère, » haleta Remus, les yeux écarquillés par la peur. « Il est en danger. »

 _Lâche, lâche, lâche_

Harry était en danger.

 _Lâche, lâche, lâche._

Il avait besoin d'aide.

 _LÂCHE, LÂCHE, LÂCHE._

Il avait besoin de son aide.

Il redressa la tête. Il n'était pas un lâche. Il était un Gryffondor.

Et il allait lui-même tirer son filleul du trou à rat où il s'était fourré.

« J'y vais, » fit-il simplement.

Remus hocha la tête, il ne chercha pas à le retenir.

Remus le comprenait, il savait ce qu'il ressentait.

« Je te suis, » répondit-il, tout aussi simplement.

Sirius bomba le torse, saisit une poignée de poudre de Cheminette.

Le regard de Remus se voila brusquement.

« Padfoot, » appela-t-il.

Le grand brun haussa un sourcil.

« Au cas où nous n'en sortions pas vivant… » commença-t-il, choisissant soigneusement ses mots. « Je voulais te dire… j'ai été très heureux d'avoir fait partie de ta vie. »

Sirius lui adressa un sourire lumineux, le premier vrai sourire depuis des mois.

Il était heureux, parce qu'il n'était pas un lâche, parce qu'il allait se battre.

« Moi aussi, Moony. »

Il s'avança dans l'âtre de la cheminée.

« Mais ne t'en fais pas, 'Mus. »

Son regard pétillant se posa sur le loup-garou, son ami, Moony, Remus Lupin.

« Nous sommes les Maraudeurs. »

Il leva le poing.

« Nous nous en sortons toujours ! »

Il lâcha la poudre, disparut dans un torrent de flamme.

Il ne revint jamais.

Sirius Black était mort, moins d'une heure plus tard.

 **FIN**

 **Ahah... Ah... Ah...**

 **Je vous que la fin m'a un peu brisé le cœur à écrire.**

 **BREF.**

 **Si vous désirez la vie d'un autre Maraudeur, demandez !**

 **En sachant que Mus restera quand même très important.**


End file.
